Mixed Blood
by Serenity Valmont
Summary: It's the gang's sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry has high hopes that this year will be normal and trouble free. Shortly after arrival they are told there's a transfer student from Canada. How will her arrival affect Harry's plans for this year?
1. Prologue

I do not take any credit for the Harry Potter characters. I only take credit for the charatcers I have created for thie fiction.If anyonewishes to use them, ask me before doing so as they are mine. Thank you for reading my fic, please enjoy!

Prologue

T_he night sky was an inky blue, speckled with the slivery white stars. The moon was half hidden __beneath the clouds. There was a strange stillness among the trees, nothing was moving. It was so quiet, but the silence was suddenly broken by a loud crash. The neighborhood was no longer peaceful. Two houses were on fire, four cars were flipped upside down, and were burning, and people were running and screaming in fear and panic. If people weren't too busy running and screaming, they were confused by what they saw. There was a family of six people who were suspended in midair hanging upside down. Three appeared to be unconscious; the other three were kicking and screaming, it was as though they were trying to break free of an invisible hands grip. _

_Ten hooded figures in long black cloaks stood in a circle beneath the six terrified people. Two of them left the circle and went into a small white house. After a few minutes they emerged from the house and immediately it burst into flames. They brought with them, from the house, a young woman, who was holding a small bundle of cloth. Inside the tiny bundle was a small baby._

"_We've found her," one of the hooded men spoke, "she was trying to hide in the basement. The man put up a good fight, but not good enough, the young fool."_

_They took the baby from her arms._

"_Do what you want to me," she said calmly, "but this baby will not die tonight. All who knew and loved its mother and father protects this baby! The baby will be the end of this! The end of you!"_

"_Well then I guess this child won't live to know its true power then will it?" Said a high, cold voice._

_With those words a flash of green light swept by the woman, and she lay on the ground, dead. The six people hanging in the air had fallen to the ground, and quickly scrambled away._

"_What do we do with the child my Lord?" Said the man holding the baby._

"_Kill it!" Said the same cold voice from the center of the circle of hooded men, "I cannot afford to allow it to live. It could ruin everything!"_

"_That child shall not die tonight." Shouted an angry voice, "Stupefy!" _

_A flash of red light swept down on the crowd of hooded men, and they all fell to the ground, all but the one holding the child. _

"_Hand me the baby Lucius." Said a man._

_The man who spoke was tall and thin, with graying hair. He wore odd clothes; they were like robes of a deep blue and a pointed hat. He had half moon spectacles resting on his long crooked nose. He had a beard that went down to his navel, and hair that matched it._

"_You cannot have it! I will kill it for my Lord!" Said the remaining hooded man._

"_Lucius, I am truly sorry, petrificus totalus." Said the white haired man. "Accio baby." _

_Lucius' arms and legs became stiff and he fell to the ground, but the child began to float towards the white haired man._

"_I will take care of you until we find your aunt my child." He said as he plucked the child from the air, and then he just, disappeared._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Harry woke with a start. He looked around the room expecting to be at his aunt and uncle's house, but he was relieved to see that he was still at his friend Ron's house. Harry had been staying with Ron's family, the Weasley's, for over a fortnight now. The Weasley's had taken Harry away from number four Privet drive (his aunt and uncle's house) to live with them until school started again. Mrs. Weasley had pretty much adopted Harry by this time. He does house work, and he helps out in any way he can with dinner. Mrs. Weasley's always hated the Dursley's, she always thought that they should've treated Harry with more respect after everything he's gone through, after all they were all the family had left. Harry didn't mind living with the Weasley's really. He really liked them, they treated him as though he was family, and he appreciated it.

Harry looked over to his right to see Ron was still fast sleep. Harry couldn't figure his dream out. It seemed so real. Was that how he _really_ how he escaped, but how does it explain his scar? The baby in his dream wasn't really hurt by anyone. Harry thought about it, as though he was determined to force it to make sense to him, but it didn't. The dream was so vivid and realistic. He heard the voices as clear as day, the faces were so clear he felt he could almost touch them. But his scar didn't hurt when Voldemort came into view. Was it possible that another person had escaped You-Know-Who?

Harry's thoughts kept him awake for the rest of the night. Ron finally stirred in his bed, and sat up to stretch and rub his eyes. He looked over at Harry and was a bit surprised to see him awake already.

"How long have you been up?" He asked Harry.

"A few hours." Answered Harry.

"Why were you up so early?"

"Oh I was just thinking that's all." Harry lied. He didn't want Ron to know he had a nightmare and it kept him awake. "Do you realize that we begin our sixth year at Hogwarts in two days? We're almost done, and then what do we do?" Harry said making it seem like that's what he was thinking.

"Well I guess we apply at the Ministry of Magic, but we might not get in right away. But you have nothing to worry about Harry, you still have a fortune." Ron said as he stretched again. "Well I'm hungry so I'm going to eat." At that Ron got out of bed and went down to the kitchen.

Harry sat in bed for a while longer, considering whether or not to tell Ron about his dream. The ghoul in the attic above Ron's room soon interrupted Harry's thoughts. The ghoul had decided to cause a ruckus in the attic and Harry couldn't think above all the noise. Therefore Harry decided it best to go down to eat.

Harry came into a kitchen filled with people. There was everyone from Ginny, the baby of the family to Bill, the oldest Weasley. Bill and Charlie were the oldest of the seven Weasley children. They weren't usually home, they're mostly at work but they decided to come home fore holidays. Charlie studies dragons in Romania, and Bill works for the wizard bank Gringotts. Percy the next oldest was also at the table eating his breakfast, then there were the mischievous twins Fred and George who appeared to be bewitching something to make it float. Ginny sat at the end of the table next to Ron, who was across form Bill and Charlie. She ducked under the table a little when she saw Harry come in. She always acted strangely around him, but it doesn't help that she's had a crush on him since the first time she saw him.

"Alright Ginny?" Harry said to her casually.

Ginny blushed a bit and ducked even more under the table.

"Oy, Harry! Good morning to ya!" Said two voices in unison.

Harry looked towards the other end of the table. Sure enough, it was his most favourite Weasley's, Fred and George. Fred and George were the funniest people Harry knew. They graduated from Hogwarts three years ago, when Ron and Harry were in their fourth year there.

Bill gave Harry a pat on the back as he sat down next to him. Charlie pushed a bowl in front of Harry and told him to help himself. Harry took the bowl and scooped up some porridge, and a bit of fruit to put in it. Charlie conjured a glass of milk in front of Harry, with his wand. Harry thanked Charlie, and continued with his breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room. "Today we need to go shopping for your school supplies. Now hurry up and eat, we want to get there early; it's going to be mad there! Oh Harry dear don't eat that, Fred and George made it, who knows what it will do." She said, as Harry was about to eat what looked like an innocent pastry.

Harry quickly put the pastry down and glanced over to Fred and George. Both boys had a grin on their faces.

"We'll get you one day Harry, you'll see." Said George.

"One day." Fred repeated.

Harry rolled his eyes. Once Ron had finished his breakfast he and Harry, Harry was waiting for Ron, went back upstairs to get ready for their trip to Diagon Alley. On the way up the stairs Ginny scampered right past Ron and Harry, without a word or anything. She bumped into Harry but kept going.

"Mental that one, I'm tellin' ya." Ron said.

Harry shrugged, and looked behind him back down the stair well. On the floor right beside Harry was a small piece of paper. Ginny must have dropped it, he thought. Harry picked it up and continued up the stairs.

Harry read the piece of paper Ginny dropped. It was a note from her to Harry, but Harry wasn't sure he should read it. But since he was human, curiosity got the better of him.

_Harry,_

_I know I shouldn't write this, but I had to get it out sooner or later. As you no doubt know, I really like you. I don't know what you think about me, and I know you don't think of me that way, I'm Ron's baby sister right? I'm sorry to have bothered you about this. I really am, but as I said I had to get it out. Please don't act differently around me._

_Ginny_

"What's that Harry?" Ron said when they got back to his room.

"Oh nothing, just a reminder to, err…get new…err…Dragon hide gloves." Harry said knowing it was a bad lie.

"Right…" Ron said obviously not convinced.

The boys quickly got dressed. When they returned down the stairs, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were standing outside waiting for them. Harry saw that Fred and George were de-gnoming the garden; Bill and Charlie were fixing a broken table, and Mr. Weasley was cleaning out the small shed they had in the backyard.

"That's it boys, get everything all tidy before we get back. Fred you need to swing them more! They're coming back already!" Mrs. Weasley shouted over at Fred who threw a gnome over the fence. There was a small cluster of gnomes coming back though.

Mrs.Weasley motioned to the boys to follow her and they went back into the house. She held out a small pouch to Harry, Ron and Ginny. They each went separately to the fireplace and threw a pinch of powder into the flames. They then stepped into the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley" and disappeared. After five minutes they found themselves standing inside Madame Malkin's Robes shop. Harry brushed ashes off of himself, and walked toward the front desk.

"Hello?" he said.

"Ah, hello my dear. Need new robes for Hogwarts right? Alright then, let's get your measurements." Said a short fat witch who came out of nowhere.

Harry stood on top of a stool and was getting measured for his new robes. He noticed the fat witch go back to the desk, and disappeared to the back room. Harry assumed the materials were there, and the measuring tape was still measuring him. Seven years ago he would have thought that to be strange.

"Potter, of course." Said a cold drawling voice from beside him.

Harry looked to his right. There stood his least favourite person in the world, Draco Malfoy. Harry again rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Of all the wizards in this world I have to run into you." Harry said to Malfoy.

"Believe me this isn't my cup of tea either Potter. Funny though this is where I first met you. You were with that great oaf Hagrid." Malfoy said as the measuring tape stopped measuring Harry. "Are you getting new robes too Weasley?" Malfoy said when he looked around Harry. "I mean can you actually afford new robes?"

"That's enough Malfoy." Harry said as he clenched his fists.

"Here you boys are three Galleons and two sickles please." Said the fat witch when she returned from the back room with brand new robes.

Harry paid the woman quickly and left the shop.

"I'm not going to tolerate it this year Harry." Ron said to him as they walked down the street.

Harry and Ron were often finding themselves to be running off to the Quidditch supplies shop. Mrs. Weasley was getting quite annoyed by this and finally put a bonding spell on each of them to keep them close to her.

"I told you boys, once we're done with the essentials then you can look at the toys."

"Mum, Quidditch supplies aren't toys!" Ron said.

Harry and Ron were literally dragged to Flourish and Blotts bookstore and bought their books, and final things on the list from Hogwarts. Finally they could go look in the quidditch shop!

"D'you think they've got a new one in yet Harry?" Ron said with excitement.

"A new what Ron?"

"Broomstick Harry! They've been making the newest one for the past year! It's destined to be greater than the Firebolt." Ron looked like he was shaking with excitement.

Sure enough as they entered the shop, it was there in a large glass case.

_The Lightning Storm_

_Best rated broom since the Firebolt model. _

_Ranked as the best racing broomstick ever made._

"Whoa, better than the Firebolt? I wonder how much it is…" Ron said in a dream-like voice.

"_I_ would hate to ask." Said Harry.

"Well why don't you boys ask that young lady over there? She's just bought one." Said an old voice from behind them. They turned around to see the shopkeeper.

Harry and Ron looked over toward the clerk's desk. A girl with long, pitch black hair stood in front of the store clerk's desk as the clerk wrapped up her new broomstick.

Harry couldn't believe that a _girl_ bought that broom. This girl wasn't very big at all, in any aspect. She was about up to Harry's shoulder, Harry was six foot two, and her hair fell to the small of her back. She wore robes of deep scarlet, and gold. When she turned around Harry looked at her face. She was very pretty, her skin wasn't dark, but it was a creamy ivory colour. Her eyebrows were arched and below them were the iciest blue eyes Harry had ever seen in his life. He noticed her left eyebrow was pierced, and so was the right nostril of her perfectly shaped nose. That didn't even ruin her features at all. She brushed her hair out of her face, and placed t behind her ear. Harry noticed that those too were pierced, three times in her ear lobe, and once in the cartilage, Harry guessed the other ear was the same, give or take one earring. There was an air about her that made her seem, in a way, evil. Although she was pretty, she just seemed evil.

When she walked past Harry and Ron she didn't say a word, or even smile. She just walked right past them as though they weren't there, and out the door.

"She has got to be rich or something," said Ron, "I mean that thing just came out! But didn't she seem a bit Slytherinish to you?"

"Yeah, she kinda did." Harry replied.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Harry had barely gotten any sleep for the next two nights. He couldn't sleep the night after they had gotten back from Diagon Alley, because that girl was stuck in his head. The next night he couldn't sleep because he was excited and nervous about going back to school. It was their last year of school, and he would finally be a fully trained wizard.

Harry packed his trunk, and wondered if he'd ever get a chance to meet that girl again. He wanted to actually put that Lightning Storm to the test that is if she was actually a good flier. It was finally time to head down to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express on platform nine and three quarters.

"Harry, you look like hell, how much sleep did you actually get last night?" Ron asked.

"Thanks Ron, but I hardly got any sleep really, I was thinking…" Harry replied.

"Oh I get it. You were thinking about that girl from the shop weren't you? Well she was pretty but she reminded me of Malfoy. She had that attitude." Ron said.

"No Ron, I was not thinking about her! I was actually thinking about the Lightning Storm. I wanted to see it in action one day." Harry lied.

The Hogwarts Express was about to leave platform nine and three quarters, when Ron realized he had forgotten something.

"Mum!" He shouted out the window, "My dress Robes!"

"Are in your trunk dear. I checked this morning to make sure you had everything!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as the train whistled and tugged off.

Ron sighed with relief and closed the window. He and Harry then set off to find an empty compartment. The train was going full speed toward Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Harry and Ron hadn't yet found the two things they were looking for, their friend Hermione, and a place to sit. Finally they came to an almost empty compartment. There was one person sitting at the back of the compartment, they could only see the top of the person's head.

"Excuse me, you don't mind if we sit here do you?" Harry asked.

No reply.

"I guess that's an I don't care?" Ron said.

The boys sat down. They began a game of wizard chess. Harry was losing badly when someone opened the compartment doors.

"There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you two!" It was Hermione. "I even asked Malfoy if he had bothered you yet today. All he said was he hoped you either missed the train or you fell off and got stuck under it."

"Oh how thoughtful of him." Ron said, sarcastically.

Hermione went and sat beside Ron.

"Who's that behind us Hermione?" Harry whispered.

Hermione craned her neck over the top of the seat to get a better look. "I'm not sure…"

"Anything off the trolley dears?" someone said as the compartment doors opened. It was the plump witch who served snacks on the train.

"Yeah we'll take the lot, I'm starving!" Harry said as he pulled out a handful of coins.

"Oy! You want anything off the trolley?" Ron shouted to the back of the compartment.

They didn't answer, and Ron shrugged. Two galleons came floating past Ron's head and landed on the trolley. Two Chocolate Frogs, a Cauldron Cake, a few Fizzing Whizzbees, and a pumpkin juice went floating to the back of the compartment. Two hands with neatly painted black nails plucked the sweets from the air.

"Thanks, and keep the change." Said a soft female voice.

"We're here, finally." Hermione said as the crimson train came to a stop.

They left the compartment, and got off the train. They soon joined a crowd of people dressed in the same black school robes. They headed towards a line of horseless carriages that would bring them to the front doors of Hogwarts Castle.

"Wonder what happed to that girl." Harry said.

"She must have been a first year or something, she was awfully shy." Ron said.

"No first year I know could do a Summoning Charm without a wand." Hermione said in an exasperated tone. "Honestly don't you two ever pay attention?"

"Alrigh' Harry?" A loud thundering voice called out above the crowd of students.

"Alright Hagrid, and you?" Harry shouted back.

"O' course I'm alrigh'! You know the tradition though. First years, over here! See yeh at the feast Harry!" Hagrid answered, as he called the first year students to him.

Hagrid was a half giant. He was rather scruffy though; you can't really see his face except his nose and beetle black eyes. He always wore this huge moleskin coat, although he looks mean, Hagrid has the softest heart. He loves all kinds of creatures, which is part of the reason why he teaches Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. Another of Hagrids responsibilities is to take the first years to Hogwarts Castle by crossing the huge lake in front of the castle, and he is also the groundskeeper at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron approached the horseless coaches, when they heard an all too familiar voice behind them.

"She's got to be a Slytherin, it would do her well." Said the cold drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "Ah, Potter, Weasley, you're not under the train after all. I was actually hoping that for a split second your mudblood friend would act as stupid as she looks, and look for you under the train, and maybe fallen off." He sneered. "Too bad you're all still alive really. It would have made my year that much better without you three around. After all, who needs Harry Potter and his little mudblood loving friend and their little mudblood whore?"

"Eat dirt Malfoy!" Ron growled as he clenched his fists and turned red in anger. "The train ride here was just perfect, not a single sign of you! Don't spoil the night by socializing with us now!"

Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs, and motioned with her head for him to look at Malfoy's feet.

Ron's eyes widened, and he looked at Harry who wore the same expression. And invisible hand, or so it seemed, was tying Malfoy's shoelaces together. When Malfoy took a step forward, he landed face first into a patch of soft dirt. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all just burst out laughing. They couldn't believe what just happened. Harry looked up to where Malfoy was standing, and the girl from Diagon Alley was standing there. She was, once, behind Malfoy.

As Malfoy began to sit up, the girl trod right over top of him, forcing his face to go back into the ground. She walked right past Harry and his friends as though they weren't even there, and got on one of the horseless coaches. Ron and Harry laughed even harder that a girl did that to Malfoy. It was unbelievable.

"Get a good mouthful Draco? Next time you'll watch what you say!" Hermione said as she, Ron and Harry boarded one of the coaches and set off to the castle.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

The Great Hall was absolutely full of students; Harry wondered where all of the first years were going to go. Harry also noticed an extra chair between professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. Before Harry could question, the door behind the staff table opened, and the girl from Diagon Alley came out. She was greeted with a hug from Dumbledore and a handshake from McGonagall before McGonagall went out into the Entrance Hall, to greet the first years and prepare them for the Sorting Ceremony. After her greeting the girl sat down next to Dumbledore.

Harry noticed the girl wasn't wearing her scarlet robes anymore. She was wearing the same robes all the students wear. This Harry found interesting, perhaps he could get to know her now. That made him a little bit excited.

"I wonder who she is that she gets such special treatment," Hermione whispered.

"Well I'm not sure, but I can say one thing is for sure, Harry here would love to know," Ron said. "We saw her in Diagon Alley, she bought a new racing broom, and Harry's had her on his mind ever since!"

"I have not!" Harry lied. "I told you, I was curios about that broom."

"Alright, whatever you say Harry," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Boys," she said.

Ron scanned the hall. His eyes finally fell on the Slytherin table. Ron burst out laughing at the sight of Malfoy. Malfoy was slouching with crossed arms in his seat, as Pansy Parkinson frantically brushed dirt off of Malfoy's robes. Ron pointed at Malfoy and Harry started laughing too, soon the whole Gryffindor table was laughing at Malfoy's misfortune. Malfoy just glared at Ron and Harry. They supposed he thought it was their fault.

Finally the doors of the Hall opened, and a line of first years came in behind Professor McGonagall. McGonagall told them to line up facing the entire Hall. They did so. She then put a three-legged stool and an old ratty hat down in front of them.

Harry was staring into space. He wasn't paying any attention to the Sorting Ceremony at all. He didn't even see the hat spring to life and start to sing, he didn't hear the applause after wards. He just stared at this girl at the staff table. He wondered if she was a teacher, but how could she be? She was wearing the same robes the students wear. Without noticing the Sorting Ceremony ended, Ron nudged Harry in the ribs, and Harry came back to earth.

Dumbledore got to his feet. Everyone watched with bated breath. A smile swept across Dumbledore's face, and his eyes twinkled.

"Judging by the anxious looks on all of your faces, you are all both hungry and curious. You would like to know why a student is sitting among the staff, and you would like to know what her name is. Am I wrong?" He looked around to the many faces. "She is a transfer student and has not yet been sorted into a house. This will take place after the feast. Please introduce yourself my dear," Dumbledore said to the girl next to him.

The girl elegantly stood, holding her perfect posture.

"Hello," she said, "my name is Serenity Valmont. Please pardon my late entry here at Hogwarts, but my aunt has just gotten a job here in London with your ministry of magic, so naturally we had to move. I went to Phoenix Gate School of Sorcery for six years. I have never used a wand, but I'm sure I will learn quickly. So I ask all teachers to be patient with me for that. I would like to take this time to apologize to one of you; I believe his name is Draco Malfoy. I would like to apologize for making you fall over, but you were being quite rude to another student. Thank you," She said and clapped her hands.

All of the empty golden plates and goblets filled with food and drinks. It was a start of the year feast such as no other. There were all kinds of foods, even some foreign foods, Chinese, Ukrainian, German, and Canadian. Harry was so hungry he took some of everything. They couldn't believe the selection of foods. The house elves in the kitchens really out did themselves this year. Harry made a mental note to thank them later. He was a friend of one of them, Dobby.

Once all the food and drink was consumed, the hall burst into numerous conversations. Some were about the new Quidditch season, the house cup, and who were going to be the Head Boy and Head Girl. After a few moments, Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet with her fork and the hall went quiet. Dumbledore got to his feet once more to speak.

"Now then prefects, it is time for everyone to get some sleep now that we are fed and watered, please escorts your houses to your dormitories. Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy, Ms Aaron, and Ms Neaves, would you four please follow us?"

Ron and the other four named followed Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Serenity through the door behind the staff table. Danielle Aaron was one of the seventh year Ravenclaw prefects, and Samantha Neaves was one of the Hufflepuff seventh year prefects. Ron and Draco were the only sixth year prefects from their houses.

The four prefects followed Dumbledore through a long winding corridor. They finally came to a stop in front of a large stone gargoyle. Dumbledore said a password (Fizzing Whizzbee) and the gargoyle sprang to, life and out of the way. The wall behind the gargoyle was apparently a hidden doorway. They then went up a long spiralling staircase, all the way up to a large oak door, with a plaque labelled Headmaster on it. They were led all the way to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sat in a large chair behind his desk, and motioned for Serenity to sit in the chair in front of him. Professor McGonagall went behind the desk and picked up the old patched up Sorting Hat.

"Now then, prefects, I suppose you have an idea as to why you are here? We will be sorting Serenity here into her house now. You four are here so she may have an escort to her house and will be given the password as well," Dumbledore explained.

Serenity sat in her chair, as perfectly poised as possible, facing her fellow students. Malfoy had a kind of assuring sneer on his face, as though he knew she would be in Slytherin house. There was a loud sound of what seemed to be music coming from the corner, when the prefects turned they saw a large scarlet and gold bird fly down from a perch in the corner, and land on Serenity's lap. Serenity stared at it for a moment and then began to stroke the bird. She sat with a confident look on her face. She didn't look nervous at all.

Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Serenity' head. She sat there petting the Phoenix for twenty minutes as the Sorting Hat muttered to itself.

"Ah yes, very interesting, very interesting, hmm, yes, I see. It's all here. Where to put you? You have potential for Slytherin, but you have the heart for Hufflepuff, and the ambition of Ravenclaw, as well as the courage of a Gryffindor. Where to put you, where should you go?" The Hat muttered on and on. Finally it came to its decision. "You belong in, GRYFFINDOR!" It said loudly and scared the bird away, "If I may add Albus this girl should be a prefect, she has what it takes."

"Thank you Hat," Dumbledore said to the hat as professor McGonagall removed the hat from Serenity's head.

Serenity held out her right arm and the phoenix flew to it. She then carried the bird back to its perch.

"This is a beautiful bird professor. I should bring mine by sometime, she would love the company of another phoenix," She said as the phoenix took his place, reluctantly, on his perch in the corner.

"Yes, Fawkes would like that. Now that she has been sorted she will be brought to her house. Also, we have not yet chosen our Head Boy or our Head Girl for this year. We will be watching all of our prefects carefully over the next few weeks. I wanted to give Serenity here a chance for Head Girl as well, I had a feeling the hat would suggest her to be a prefect, judging by her work back in Canada. "Yes, Fawkes would like that. Now that she has been sorted she will be brought to her house. Also, we have not yet chosen our Head Boy or our Head Girl for this year. We will be watching all of our prefects carefully over the next few weeks. I wanted to give Serenity here a chance for Head Girl as well, I had a feeling the hat would suggest her to be a prefect, judging by her work back in Canada. Now then, Ronald Weasley, you will take her back to your common room and show her to her dormitory. Also, would it be too much to ask if I asked you to show her around the school? It's not out of your way at all; she is in all of your classes." Dumbledore said to Ron.

"Of course it's not a problem professor." Ron said.

"Thank you Mr Weasley. Now off with you all. Classes do begin tomorrow good night."

"Well this is it." Ron said as he and Serenity approached a wall with a portrait of a rather large woman in a pink dress on it. "OK, this is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, you give her," he said as he pointed to the Fat Lady, "the password, which is, 'Ruby'. I wonder why he wants to give you a chance for head girl. I mean you're only a sixth year like me…I thought only seventh years get the chance to be Head girl or boy." He mumbled to himself.

The portrait swung open to reveal a small doorway in the wall. Serena followed Ron into the Gryffindor common room. She looked around for a moment. There were beautiful tapestries on the walls, a few tables, some squashy armchairs, and a sofa beside a cheerful fire in a large fireplace.

"OK, obviously, this is our common room. Up the stairs and to the right are the girls dormitories, the boys is the same but on the left, you shouldn't be in there though. The door will be marked with your year, seventh year girls. Now I'm not too sure about you but I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed. I think you should do the same; we have Transfiguration, Divination, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. I don't think we'll need too much energy for the first three classes but Hagrid's class is always a bit, umm, what's the word, troublesome I guess. He always has interesting creatures for us to play with, trust me you'll need energy for that. So I guess good night and I will meet you in the Great Hall tomorrow morning and Harry and I will take you to class." At that Ron turned around and retreated up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Serena looked around the common room for a little while longer and then she too retreated up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Why do you have to show her around? I mean we found our way to class when we first came here." Hermione said a stitch of jealousy in her tone of voice.

"Hermione, she's practically Dumbledore's daughter! What was I to do? Say no I really don't feel like it? Besides, she's in all of my classes, like Dumbledore said, it's not out of my way." Ron said with a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Well don't let it get in the way of your studies. This is our last and most important year! Everything we've learned, everything we've done, all comes down to this year." Hermione said looking directly at Harry, who was quickly spooning his porridge into his mouth.

"Why are you looking at me? I told you I was thinking about that broom!" Harry lied.

"Sure Harry. Look there's your little tourist now." Said Hermione as Serenity walked into the Hall.

Manny heads turned towards her, mostly males, but she ignored it. She sat down beside Ron. Ron pushed a bowl full of porridge in front of her, and a goblet of milk.

"Here you should eat a bit before classes begin." He said to her.

Hermione glared at Ron. But clearly Ron didn't notice.

"Thank you, I'm not usually hungry in the morning though." Serenity said.

"Well here have some fruit then." Harry said as he pushed a bowl of fresh fruit in front of her. "Trust us you'll need to eat, it's going to be a long day." He glanced over to the Slytherin table.

"Oh! I should have introduced you to everyone!" Ron said. "Serenity this is Harry and this is Hermione."

"Hello Harry," She said as she shook Harry's hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you really."

Hermione held out her hand to Serenity, who reluctantly took it and shook.

"Nice meeting you Serenity." Hermione said flatly.

"Please call me Serena." Serenity said to Hermione.

Harry was confused. Serena didn't gawk at his forehead, nor did she make a really big deal about meeting him. This was definitely something new to Harry. In a way he liked it, but he was also disappointed that he was just another guy to her.

"Well first up we have Transfiguration with the Slytherin's, then you three have Divination, then we have Charms, with the Slytherin's, and finally we have Care of Magical Creatures with, oh who'd've thought, the Slytherin's. They're out to get us this year." Hermione said as she read her time schedule.

"Yeah don't forget Potions next week." Ron said reading his schedule.

"Is it bad to have class with the Slytherin house?" Serena asked as they stood and began to walk to the Transfiguration class.

"Well, you remember what Malfoy said to Hermione? Well he's like that all the time, I would like to say you get used to it but that's a lie. I'm glad you're not in that house, you'd probably end up hanging out with him, and he'd find a way to influence you. He's very popular among the Slytherin girls." Ron explained to Serena.

"Wait till you meet Pansy Parkinson. She's madly in love with Malfoy, and he barely knows she exists. She's been like that for as long as we've known her. She's quite foolish really; if she thinks she stands a chance. She would do anything to be with him." Hermione said.

They arrived at the Transfiguration class. Ron led them to seats that were nearest to the back of the room. There were piles of objects on each table. They assumed they were going to be transfiguring them into some sort of creatures.

Professor McGonagall walked into the room shortly afterward. The students who were talking in the hallway came in quickly and sat down.

"Alright, settle down, we will begin the lesson immediately." McGonagall said. "You will begin with the notes on the blackboard, and you will do the assignment that is to follow. You are now in your sixth year and shouldn't need me to explain this to you. The notes are very clear, there shouldn't be any problems. However if you are stuck, I will assist you if necessary. Now you may begin." As she finished speaking a piece of chalk began to write on the blackboard.

Serena quickly picked up her quill and she made it float and write as she read the notes. She then turned to her pile of objects. She was supposed to turn all of this stuff into a cage that contains a kitten. How hard was that?

She took her wand out of her book bag, and placed it on the table in front of her. She sat there looking at it for a moment. It was mahogany, stained reddish brown, with golden vines crawling up the wand.

"Go on then. Do the assignment Serena." Hermione said with superiority in her tone of voice.

"I've never used a wand before. Back at Phoenix Gate I never had to. Wands mess with the kind of magic we used there; it makes it a little bit stronger, depending on the sorcerer. Special case witches and wizards went to Phoenix Gate; none of us needed wands for our magic." Serena said still looking at her wand.

"Well pretend you used it. Old McGonagall's too busy helping Neville; she won't be paying attention to you." Ron said.

Serena shrugged and before long her pile of objects were dancing in front of her and slowly forming into a cage. Soon the cage had a living kitten inside of it. Hermione looked over at Serena and was about to offer help, but she was surprised to see Serena playing with a friendly little kitten already. Serena saw Hermione staring.

"Did you need help Hermione?" She asked politely.

"Err, no thanks." Hermione said.

"Hermione has been the top student for six years running, she won't need help." Said a timid voice from beside Serena.

It was Neville Longbottom.

"Oh, I see my mistake then." Serena said as she continued to play with her kitten.

After twenty minutes Hermione had her kitten and her cage, Ron and Harry had theirs in their cages a little while after that. Ron's kitten was a bit temperamental though. Soon Neville's kitten no longer had pink and blue spots but was perfect, thanks to the helpful hints Serena had been whispering to him. She was rewarded five house points for showing Neville how to do it properly. McGonagall was amazed that Neville understood Serena's method, and not her own.

Pansy Parkinson walked past Ron, Harry and Hermione. Hermione whispered something and pointed her wand at a pencil on her desk. It flew from its spot on the desk, and smacked Pansy right in her rather flat face. Naturally she ran to Malfoy, to tell him what the nasty Gryffindors did to her. Unfortunately for Pansy, Draco didn't care. He simply shrugged her off and turned his cute little grey kitten into a pure black one.

"Draco isn't really bad at Transfiguration is he?" Serena asked Ron. "I can feel that he has a lot of magic, he's very strong. It's the same kind of magic all the students at my old school had. Is he normally a good student?"

"Well, he's gotten ten times better over the last two years. I think his dad's been helping him out over the summer. The entire Ministry of Magic is terrified of Draco's father so they won't fine Draco for practicing magic away from Hogwarts. But yes, he's a good student now. He never really was before, but like I said he's improved." Hermione explained.

"Well Dumbledore's really impressed with him. He thinks he's done very well…perhaps I shouldn't have said that…"Serena said realizing what she had said.

"You know! You know who's going to be Head girl and Head boy!" Hermione said.

"Uh…hmm…err…. All I know is that he wants to give all sixth years a chance for it…that's all I know. I swear!" The bell rang, and Serena breathed a sigh of relief, she was very grateful, it looked as though Hermione was going to grab her by the collar and interrogate her some more. As it was she did know whom Dumbledore wanted for Head Boy, and she did know who was up for Head Girl, but she promised not to tell. She quickly packed her things away into her book bag, and dragged Ron and Harry out into the corridor away from Hermione.

"Alright, off to Divination." Ron said.

"You can have a break from Hermione, she has Arithmancy." Harry said to her.

It was evident that Serena didn't smile much. He had hoped for a sarcastic smile or any sort of indication that it was somewhat funny, but she didn't move a facial muscle. Again Harry was disappointed. He didn't know how to get her attention. She just followed Ron straight to class.

They arrived at the bottom of the stairwell where Ron, Harry, and Serena went up to their Divination class, up in the North tower. They went up a long winding staircase. It seemed to go on forever when, finally, they reached the top. Above their heads was a silver ladder. They had to climb this ladder to get up to the classroom.

"Ladies first." Said Ron as he moved aside for Serena to climb up first.

"Be careful though, Trelawney's well known for predicting untimely deaths of her new students. She still does it to me!" Harry warned.

Serena went up the ladder. Harry and Ron followed her closely. The smell of the humid and strongly perfumed air filled their nostrils; this forced Serena to screw up her face. The room was dimly lit; Harry stubbed his toe on a table he passed by. The curtains were drawn; all that lit the room was a large fire crackling merrily in the fireplace at the front of the room. Serena was led to the back of the room to a table that was less visible from the front.

"So you think that this professor Trelawney's a fraud then?" Serena asked Ron.

"Well if you think about it she's got to be…I mean Harry's not dead yet is he…it's been three years now and she's been saying he's going to die every year!" Ron explained.

"Well I'm not sure about that." Harry said. "Remember that one time, in our third year that strange behaviour I told you about? Remember when I told you about that prediction she made, but it wasn't her?" Harry tried to jog Ron's memory.

"Oh! Yeah I remember that now!" Ron said as it clicked in his brain.

"Professor Trelawney made a prediction in our third year; she went into this kind of trance. When she spoke it wasn't her usual mystical voice, it didn't sound like her at all. She said that his follower would return to him and bring him back…" Harry said staring off into space.

"I'm going to assume you're talking about Voldemort." Serena said plainly.

The class gasped and turned to look at Serena.

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed. "It's bad enough that Harry says His name…we don't need you to!"

"Sorry…I didn't know you people feared him THAT much." Serena said.

"You're not afraid of him?" Harry asked Serena with wide-eyed surprise.

"No, should I be?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I dunno…you're not from London originally so I suppose there's no real reason for you to fear him." Harry pondered out loud.

Serena turned to Ron, "Does Harry think out loud often?"

"Umm, lemme get back to you on that one, I think he's gone mental."

"Welcome back my dears." Said an eerie voice from the front of the class. "It's good to see you've all returned for another year."

Professor Trelawney came into view in front of the class. She was hiding in the shadows beside the fireplace. She looked the same as always, two shawls (of different colours, pink and green) on top of her deep purple robes, bangles from her elbows down to he wrists, and two rings on each finger. Her glasses were the pièce de resistance, they made her eyes three times larger then they would be normally. Serena held back her laughter, but she couldn't help grinning at how ridiculous the teacher looked.

Trelawney straighten her glasses, and looked around the room. She smiled and nodded at familiar faces, and paused with a look of disappointment at Neville Longbottom, and continued across the room to Harry and Ron's table. Her humongous eyes finally fell upon Serena, somehow, no one knows how, but they grew bigger at the sight of Serena.

"I see Serena Valmont is among our number now. A fine replacement for the one we lost three years past." Trelawney said referring, of course, to Hermione, who had dropped out of the Divination class in their third year. "The eye is very strong in you my dear, you possess the rare ability to see, but can you is the question." She continued on Serena.

"Professor I don't mean to be rude, but could you please get on with the lesson for today, I really hate being singled out like that." Serena said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, as everyone stared at her.

An insulted looked swept quickly across the professor's face. "Alright then, we shall begin by revising certain things we learned in the beginning, to see how far along Miss Valmont is. We shall begin with Tea leaves, everyone please get a tea cup."

"Oh, not again! We really sucked at that when we started taking this stupid class!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Perhaps Mr Weasley, if you thought this class was that stupid, you should have taken a leaf out of Miss Granger's book and walked out." Said Professor Trelawney. "Now please get a cup Mr Weasley."

Ron's face turned a terrible shade of red; it blended nicely with his red hair. He got up and went to get a teacup.

"Sorry professor Trelawney." He mumbled.

"Neville, I'll get you a cup alright?" Serena said quickly. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"But I'll be careful, I'm not that clumsy!" Neville said in self-defence.

"But…" Serena said as Neville stood up to get a cup.

Sure enough Neville tripped over a pillow that had fallen on the floor, and hit his head on a table. Everyone stared at Serena again. Neville sat up, rubbing his head, and went to sit down again.

"I told you!" Serena scolded, "I wasn't saying that because I thought that you were clumsy, Neville. I knew you were going to fall!"

"Alright then…" Professor Trelawney said interrupting whatever Lavender Brown was about to say, "I suppose Tea leaves is a bit too easy then…let's move onto Crystal gazing." Trelawney snapped her overly decorated fingers, and a crystal ball appeared on each tabletop. "Let's see how you do at this." She said to Serena.

Serena looked at the blue-green orb in front of her. The smoke swirled around inside the sphere playfully. She shrugged and looked deeper into the ball. Ron and Harry also looked into the ball…though blankly. Ron was pretending to concentrate, but he was only watching the mist inside as it danced around. Harry on the other hand was actually trying his hardest to see something…anything would do for him. He knew he could do it, but he didn't know how to do it.

All throughout his fourth year he had premonitions of You-Know-who's return. They did in fact come to pass, by the end of the year he had returned, just like Harry's premonitions told him. You-Know-Who is alive and well somewhere waiting for the right time to make his move…whatever that could be. He had these only when he was asleep, or whenever he passed out…he had a few in the previous year, but they were just stupid little things that you would call dèjà-vu.

Serena now leaned back in her chair; Ron curiously looked up at her. Harry on the other hand hadn't noticed.

"Miss Valmont, don't you think you should be gazing into the ball like everyone else?" Professor Trelawney asked coming up behind Serena.

"I'm finished, professor," She said innocently.

"And what did you see?"

"I saw someone in need of my help. I saw conflict between five people, and I saw a lot of blood…death approaches…a war of some kind…" She said as she stared off into space. For some reason, Ron didn't think Serena was home, so to speak.

Professor Trelawney was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. None-the-less she awarded Gryffindor house ten points and made her way back to her winged chair at the front of the class. She never came up to their table again.

The bell went and everyone packed up their things and one by one they climbed down the silver ladder.

"Serena…" said a timid voice from behind her.

"Yeah?" she replied as she turned to face Parvati Patil.

"Umm, did you really see that in the crystal ball?" She asked Serena.

"Yes, was I not supposed to?" Serena said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Well no, yes you were, but no one has ever actually seen anything in them before…I was just wondering if you made it up too…"Parvati said.

Serena shrugged and pushed Ron to get moving. Ron tripped a bit, since she kind of pushed him over, and began to move towards their next class, Charms.

"If Divination was easy to you, then Charms should be even easier." Ron said to Serena.

"I love Charms. It's my favourite thing to do with magic. I like Charms, Divination, and Transfiguration. I don't mind Potions, but I struggle with following the process…I'm not a patient person really." She explained.

"You're not even learning anything!" Harry blurted out. "What are you doing here if you're not learning anything?"

"Well, Harry, if you must know, I've learned all of this already. I learned it all last year…it's like you guys were just a little bit behind in your fifth year. If I'm not going to learn anything all year then Dumbledore would have rejected my request to enter here." She lashed back at Harry.

"Alright! Look at that here's our classroom!" Ron said slipping between Harry and Serena before anything happened. "Ladies first." He said moving out of the way for Serena to go through the doorway.

She walked into the room and she sat at the back, thinking it was the place of choice for the boys. Harry and Ron followed her lead and sat down, Ron between the two of course. Hermione came in, and saw Ron sitting beside Serena, and immediately gave him a look of disapproval, before taking a seat beside Harry.

"How was Arithmancy?" Ron asked timidly.

"Fine, how was Divination? Nothing to hard for our new student was it?" Hermione said venomously.

"It was good…Trelawney didn't predict anyone's deaths…but Serena said she saw death approaching…"Ron told her.

"I see, so who's gonna die first?" Hermione said not believing what Ron said.

Serena turned her head slowly toward Hermione, and glared at her.

"Well? Is Harry going to die this year for sure? Or are you a fraud like that old bat?" Hermione spat. "Who's going to die?"

"You are if you keep that up!" Serena hissed.

Hermione shut her mouth and sat back in her chair. Ron smacked himself in the forehead and shook his head.

"Good morning class!" said the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick. "Today we shall begin our study on apparation, and disapparation. Naturally we won't be practicing apparation and disapparation, there's a test you will be taking soon for that. If you study the techniques, and methods to mastering the art, I'm sure your tests won't be difficult at all."

Suddenly Serena raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Valmont, what is it?" The tiny teacher said noticing her hand.

"What if I told you I already have my licence, to apparatus and disparate?" She said.

"That's not possible; you're not old enough to know how…" The professor squeaked.

"I learned last year, and went for my test this year…I think Hogwarts is a bit behind Phoenix Gate." She said. "And according the Hogwarts: A History, I can't prove it to you either, since there's no apparating and disapparating on Hogwarts grounds."

Hermione looked at Serena with a look of surprise. It was the first time in seven years that Hermione didn't have to tell someone that you can't apparate or disapparate on school grounds. She spent every year reminding Harry and Ron of that.

"Well then this part of the class should prove to be no challenge for you. But we will be moving on quickly, as it is, exactly what Serena said, we cannot actually practice this. We will be doing some defence charms this year though, reflecting, shielding, and perhaps we shall have a few mock duels this year as well." Professor Flitwick said. "Now then I want you all to come and get a book from this pile here, and begin taking your notes on the subject."

There was a rush of noise as everyone got out of their seats.

"Honestly, are we witches and wizards or are we muggles?" Said a cold voice from behind Serena. "Accio book!"

Serena turned to find the book gliding to a desktop in front of Draco Malfoy. He glared down at Serena with a look that said; "too bad you never thought of that". When she turned back to face the front, textbooks were flying in every direction of the classroom.

"Excellent Mr Malfoy! Five points to Slytherin!" Flitwick said. "Excellent example of leadership!"

Serena, Harry, Hermione, and Ron could all feel Draco look of triumph from behind them. They all shuddered in unison.

Serena was the only student without a book, so she decided to go sit with Neville, and help him take notes. She had shown him a new charm that would make his quill write whatever he was thinking, or reading, depending on which word he used in the spell. He tried it out and soon his quill was whizzing across the parchment in front of him, as he read the book. Soon he was finished with that book, and he closed it.

"That charm comes in handy when you're writing notes in class." Serena said.

"Thanks, umm, anyone done with their book yet?" Neville asked the class.

"Wonderful Serena! Teaching Mr Longbottom a new charm, and helping him with his work, five points to Gryffindor." Flitwick squeaked.

Serena smirked and looked in Malfoy's direction. He purposefully avoided her gaze. The bell went and there was a loud ruffling of pages as everyone closed their books and got out of their seats and left the room. Ron and Harry waited at the door for Serena.

"Ready for lunch?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm hungry now." She said.

Ron and Harry led Serena back to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron and Harry continuously talked about how hungry they were the whole time. Serena didn't say a word until she was finished her stew.

"So we have Care of Magical Creatures next and your friend Hagrid is the teacher?" She asked Ron, who nodded in response. "He seems very nice; I spoke to him at the feast yesterday. He's a little crazy, but he appears to be quite harmless."

"Harmless huh? Well Hagrid himself is harmless, but if you saw the creatures we've had to 'play with' you wouldn't say harmless. He's mental, I'm tellin' ya!" Ron said to Serena, Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

After Harry and Ron ate their fill of lunch, they are growing boys after all; the lot of them began to make their way outside toward Hagrid's hut. A gentle breeze greeted them as they left the castle doors. I was an unusually warm day for the second day of September. Usually it was a cool day. The grass was wet and slushy; Ron almost slipped and fell twice. He decided to be a gentleman, and offered Serena his hand so she wouldn't fall, and he helped her down the small hill the led to Hagrid's hut. This action of consideration made Hermione awfully angry, and jealous. Neither Ron nor Harry had payed any attention to Hermione all day. Hermione stomped past Ron, Harry, and Serena, making it clear that she was not impressed. Ron was the first one to realize what she was so angry about.

"Oh come on Hermione! You've had all of our attention for the past five years!" He shouted after her.

"Aw, the poor little mudblood misses being the only whore in the group?" said a familiar, cold voice from behind Ron.

"Malfoy, I see you miss the taste of dirt." Serena said anger flashing in her strange, blue eyes. "Well I see it rained last night, the soil is nice and soft for you now, perhaps you'd like another mouthful?" she slowly turned to face him.

"Serena Valmont is it? You look like the vengeful type. It's such a waste that you're in Gryffindor, you would have made such a great Slytherin…and maybe we could have been friends. You're just like Potter here; you make friends with the wrong sort." Malfoy told her.

"I think the friends I make are just fine thanks and Slytherin or not I wouldn't tolerate your attitude Malfoy, I would still be kicking your spoiled little ass. And your father couldn't do a damn thing about it. I have more power in my pinkie finger than your father will ever have, even if he is Voldemort's right hand man." Serena said to Malfoy, as everyone cringed at the mentioning of the name Voldemort.

Draco looked at Serena, her nerve impressed him, and with a swish of his robes he continued on his way to Hagrid's hut.

"Don't ever talk to him that way again you little mudblood loving whore." Said a girl's voice.

Serena turned her head in the direction of the voice. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco's my man got it?" She said to Serena.

"Trust me you can have him." Serena replied coldly. "And never tell me what to do again you got that?"

Pansy glared at Serena for a moment and then she scurried away to catch up with Malfoy. I looked to Serena like Pansy was trying to act sexy around Draco, but when he saw her; he merely rolled his eyes and walked faster. It was more than clear the he wasn't in the least bit interested in Pansy. In fact he looked utterly disgusted by her presence. Serena smirked, and continued to follow Ron and Harry to the hut.

"Cute place Hagrid's got there." She said to Ron.

Serena suddenly had the feeling she was being watched. Divination being one of her best subjects, she tried to see who was watching her. She closed her eyes for a moment and the face of Draco Malfoy appeared in her mind. She lowered her head and laughed to herself.

"What's funny?" Harry asked.

"Can you look behind us and tell me if Malfoy's looking this way?" She asked Harry.

Harry looked over his shoulder and watched Malfoy for a moment. First he saw Draco sizing her up, and then a look that said he was plotting something cruel crossed his face. Harry thought Serena could handle whatever Draco threw at her.

"Well, he's looking at you. I think he's going to try and embarrass you in some way." Harry said turning his head back toward Serena.

"He's welcome to try. I can be just as vindictive as he is." She told Harry.

Harry smiled at her response. He had a feeling this year was going to be an exciting one. It appeared that Draco has finally met his match. And Serena didn't loo like the type to be harassed and do nothing about it.

"Good afternoon to yeh all." Said the gruff voice of Hagrid. "I hope yer all enjoyin' yer short classes today. Yer to be reminded that classes will return to normal times and lengths tomorreh. Now then, I want yeh all ter follow me ter me pumpkin patch behind me hut."

The class followed Hagrid around his hut to his pumpkin patch. There was a gasp when the class saw what Hagrid had tethered to a tree in his patch. It was a three-headed snake of some sort. It was rather ugly, and it was bickering back and forth between its three heads.

"This here's a special kinda critter it is. I always ferget what it's called though. In any case, as yeh can see it has three heads. One is knowledge, another is the temperamental part of it, and the other is the artsy part. Most of the time the head of knowledge and the temperamental one gang up on the artsy one, and eventually they bite that head off. Apparently they've already begun to fight about sommat." Hagrid said as the class turned its attention to the snake.

They all watched it as it hissed back and forth from head to head. Suddenly Harry and Serena burst out laughing. The entire class looked at them as though they were insane.

"What's so funny?" Pansy asked them.

"You guys can't understand them." Harry said, "What are you laughing at Serena?"

"Can't you hear what they're fighting over? You're a parselmouth aren't you?" Serena said.

Everyone looked at her in shock, some even backed away from her.

"You can understand that thing too?" Ron asked her.

"Well, yeah, I speak parseltongue…" She said without looking at the facial expressions on everyone's face.

It was well known to everyone in the wizarding world that Harry Potter was a parselmouth; he could speak to and understand snakes. It's a rare gift that is supposedly possessed by the heir of Slytherin. The last known heir of Slytherin was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, and when He tried to kill Harry he passed on some of his abilities to Harry, which explains why Harry's a parselmouth. But how can Serena have this talent?

"Y-you can speak parseltongue?" Pansy said fear quivering in her voice.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" Serena asked completely confused.

"Well only Harry and You-Know-Who can speak parseltongue, and if You-Know-Who hadn't tried to kill Harry, he wouldn't be able to speak it. And the heir of Slytherin is supposed to be the only one who can speak parseltongue, and that's You-Know-Who." Hermione told Serena.

"When you say You-Know-Who you mean Voldemort right?" Serena asked.

Everyone in the class cringed, and some gasped in disbelief that she said His name. It was taboo to speak His name out loud.

"Oh grow up! Harry says His name all the time! You should be used to it!" Ron said in Serena's defence.

"It's only a name after all you guys. It's nothing to fear." Harry said. "I'm not afraid of Voldemort, that's why I say his name."

"I don't fear him either. Voldemort is only a man, and he can be killed. He will be brought down one day, you'll see." Serena said.

"You're mad!" Pansy squealed. "He can't be killed; if he could be killed he'd be dead by now!"

"Alright already! That's enough from the lot of yeh! Remember yer all still in class? Now it's great that she can talk ter snakes, Harry's not the only one now, can we please get on with yer lesson?" Hagrid growled at the class.

Malfoy muttered something under his breath that Harry chose to ignore, and the class' attention returned to Hagrid. Hagrid continued to talk about the three-headed snake, and finally the bell indicating the end of class went off.

Everyone kept their distance from Serena as they walked back to the castle. They were acting as though she could curse them at any moment. When they reached the castle, Serena went in a different direction from the rest of the class.

"The common room's this way Serena." Ron said.

"I know, but I think I'll walk around on my own for a little while. I'll find my own way to Potions and I saw the greenhouses outside, not too far from Hagrid's place. Thank you for showing me around guys, I'll meet you in Snape's class I guess." She said as she walked down the hallway and turned the corner. Ron and Harry shrugged and continued on their way to Gryffindor Tower.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

No one had seen any sign of Serena until dinner. She walked into the Great Hall by herself, and sat at the end of Gryffindor table alone. Harry saw her sitting alone and decided to join her.

"How was your walk?" He asked as he sat across from her.

"Good, I found my way back to all of our classrooms." She told him.

"You didn't get stuck in any trick steps or on the changing staircases?"

"No, the paintings on the walls warned me about them, and they even warned me about Peeves. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet."

"Trust me; you don't want to meet Peeves. He's such a pest."

"Harry, can you tell me why it is that Draco hates Gryffindors so much?" Serena asked catching Malfoy's gaze from across the room.

"Well, you see, err, his dad's a Death Eater, you know one of Voldemort' follower's. Death Eaters, like Voldemort, hate muggles and anything that has to do with them. So I guess following in his father's shadow Draco hates Gryffindors because our house consists mostly of muggle-borns. Also, for the past five years Gryffindor house has had the house cup and the Quidditch cup. We took it from Slytherin house, so they all hate us for that." Harry explained. "He's quite competitive really."

"So he prizes the fact that he's a pureblood and he hates to lose?"

"Yeah that about sums it up."

"Well, think I'm crazy if you want, but I'll bet he's really a great guy, but he wants his father's approval, so he acts the way he thinks he has to." Serena said to Harry.

"Or maybe he's just an ass."

For the first time that day, Harry made Serena smile. That made Harry feel more comfortable around her. Now he knew that she was human after all.

"So, err, you were in the Quidditch shop back in Diagon Alley right?" Harry asked timidly.

"Oh right, I saw you and Ron there." She said remembering.

"Oh so you did notice our existence?" Harry said.

"Sorry about that, I have a tendency to appear unapproachable. I hate too much attention. You know how it is."

"You're normal, look at me I have this bloody scar! Everywhere I go there's someone gawking at my head and praising me. I hate it!" Harry said fiercely as he continuously speared the pork chop in his plate. "You didn't look at my forehead when we met, thanks."

"I figured it would bother you…so, you play quidditch?" she asked.

"Yup, Seeker, what about you?" Harry said puffing out his chest with pride.

"I've never played. I really want to though. I've practiced, but I doubt I'm as good as you…I don't think I'll ever be that good. You know I hear things, I hear you're amazing on a broomstick!" Serena said. "I just learned how to fly on a broomstick, so I don't think I'm a good flier at all."

"Well Ron and I are going to hold try outs for the team, you should come. Then we'll see if you're any good, ok?" Harry said to her. "Besides, I'm kind of hoping we'll be able to find someone who can 'match my talent'. I want to try Chasing this year. I didn't get to play in the quidditch league for the last two years; I'm the only one remaining from the original team."

"Sounds like fun. Maybe I'll be there." Serena said.

They talked about all kinds of things during dinner. They spoke more about quidditch, and the events Hogwarts holds, and past experiences Harry had at Hogwarts over the last five years.

"Wait 'til next month. The Halloween feast and dance are gonna be the most fun. I think Dumbledore enjoys dancing. Let's see there's Halloween, Christmas and Valentine's Day. They're all going to be good fun, but Halloween and Christmas are gonna be the best!" Harry said, as he took a sip from his goblet.

"Do you have to dress fancy for all of these dances?" Serena asked.

"Well, for Halloween you're supposed to wear a costume of some sort. You have to wear dress robes to the other ones."

"So I have to dress up on Halloween?"

"Why are you lingering on Halloween? Is it a bad day for you or something?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, but on Halloween I'll be sixteen." She said quietly.

"Cool, you're a Halloween witch? That's neat!" Harry, excitement filling his voice.

"Oh I'm special alright." Serena said sarcastically.

"Well I'm gonna keep it in mind. I'll remember, you'll see." Harry said.

"Right, whatever. I don't care; my birthday hasn't exactly been great for the last fifteen years…I don't expect this one to be any different." She said to Harry. "Especially since it's on Halloween."

"I always remember my friends' birthdays!"

"You know, its ok Harry. I'm not going to hate you if you forget." She said again. "I'm used to it."

The golden plates cleared and dinner was over. Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower with Serena. They talked the whole way there. He asked her tons of questions about Canada and her old school. He was finally getting to know the mystery girl from Diagon Alley. Once they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry spoke the password, and the Fat Lady swung forward allowing them passage to the common room. Harry led Serena in, and they sat on a sofa next to the fireplace. Harry couldn't believe how much Serena knew, and the kinds of spells she could cast, she never ceased to amaze him.

"Well, Mr Potter, we'd better get some sleep. We have Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Double Potions on Monday!" Serena said, stretching as she stood up.

"Yeah you should watch out for Professor Snape. He's known to get under your skin, and he favours his house, Slytherin…he loves to take points from Gryffindor for no reason at all." Harry warned her.

"I'll try to remember that." Serena said as they arrived to the top of the stairs to the dormitories. "Well, it was nice talking to you. Good night Potter." She said imitating Malfoy.

"Good night Serena." Harry chuckled as they each went into their dormitories.

Monday morning started with a bang…literally. Ron was making a tower of exploding snap cards in the boy's dormitory, it was three feet high and it finally exploded. Harry jumped out of bed and landed on the floor, face first. He was dreaming a great dream, but now, he had no idea what it was about. Ron looked up at Harry, his face was singed, and he shrugged. Ron got up and headed to the loo to clean the burn marks off of his face. Harry quickly threw on his school uniform and his robes, and headed down to the common room.

"Harry what's your hurry?" Said Ron as Harry rushed down the stairs. "Class doesn't start for another half an hour."

Harry slowed down once he had reached the bottom of the stairwell. He quickly strode through the common room and out the portrait hole, leaving Ron behind. Harry walked straight to the Great Hall for breakfast. The reality of his behaviour was that he couldn't wait to see Serena again. He enjoyed her company, he simply had to talk to her again He hasn't felt this way about a girl since his fourth year (Cho Chang). He dated her for a little while, his first girlfriend; they eventually broke up because Harry didn't feel he was ready for a serious relationship. Although he cared very much for her, he couldn't help the way he felt.

Harry finally reached the Great Hall. He looked around and saw Hermione sitting at Gryffindor table.

"Hey Harry! Good Morning!" she said, Harry smiled and began to walk to her.

"Good morning, Potter. Have you no manners?" Said a cold drawling voice behind Harry. "You walk right by without saying a word, it's rather rude."

Harry turned around to see Serena leaning against the railing of the staircase. She had a sneer on her face, and she began to walk toward Harry. She reminded Harry of Malfoy, she was talking like him, walking like him, and she had his favourite facial expression down pat. She was really scaring Harry.

"Umm, good morning Serena. I didn't see you there." Harry said with a nervous smile. "Care to join Hermione and me for breakfast?"

"I don't know Harry. I get the feeling your little girlfriend doesn't like me." Serena said looking at Hermione.

"She simply sees you as competition. She's not used to it. Really you can't blame her either. You're very smart, and you're magic is very well developed. You haven't had trouble with anything yet." Harry said as they walked to the table together.

Hermione rolled her eyes when they sat down with her. Harry ignored it, as did Serena. Harry and Serena each had a golden bowl appear in front of them, and they filled them with porridge. Serena put a ton of sugar in hers, and she began to eat it. Harry watched her eat as he too ate. Hermione noticed this and muttered something under her breath that sounded like "Boys!"

"Is something the matter Hermione?" Serena asked.

"Oh good the mails here!" Hermione said, as the rustle of wings grew louder.

Several owls flew into the Hall. Many of them dropped packages and envelopes in front of their owners. A copy of the Daily Prophet, the newspaper of the wizarding world, plopped onto the table in front of Hermione. A large package fell in front of Serena, the bird that brought the package wasn't exactly small, nor was it an owl. The bird had magnificent plumage, and a certain kind of warmth came from it. When it opened its beak, it sang a beautiful song…but it sounded like music not a bird singing.

"A phoenix? Your post bird is a Phoenix?" Hermione said.

Serena stroked the beautiful golden feathers of the bird, and nodded to Hermione. Serena offered her goblet to the bird, which drank deeply, sang its beautiful melody once more, and took to the air. Hermione and Harry watched the phoenix fly away as Serena opened her parcel.

"Oh, how stupid of me! I forgot my textbook for Defence Against the Dark Arts at home. Good thing Mystère brought it for me today."

"Mystère? Fitting name for it." Said a drawling voice behind them. "Really Valmont, are you desperate for attention? You need the most expensive and strange things imaginable to get attention?"

"I don't believe it's her who craves the attention, Malfoy. Why do you constantly bother us Gryffindors when you hate us so much? If you want our attention, why don't you try saying hello?" Hermione said to Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered and faked a laugh.

"Want your attention? If I wanted your attention Granger, it wouldn't be to talk. I can think of other things a mudblood whore could do with her mouth for her pure blooded superiors." Malfoy said and the Slytherin's who were with him laughed.

Harry clenched his fists to prevent himself from hitting Malfoy. Hermione shook with rage; everyone was looking at Serena to see what she would do. She wasn't looking at any of them. But something about the way she was sitting there doing nothing indicated that she was furious.

"Oh, I'm sorry Valmont, did I anger you somehow? You're not a dirty mudblood lover are you? Why would you of all people in the wizarding world be friends with this kind of filth?" Malfoy continued as Serena exhaled heavily.

She finally turned around but she kept her eyes down.

"That's right Valmont. That's the way to act in front of your superior. Perhaps you should teach that," he pointed at Hermione, "the proper manners to have in my presence."

"Perhaps you, Malfoy, should learn the proper manners to have in my presence. For the son of an aristocrat you don't act very respectful in front of those who could kick your ass with the blink of an eye." Serena said. "I think you should bow and apologize."

"I think not!" Malfoy protested.

Serena raised her head and stared into Malfoy's steely blue-grey eyes. Her eyes were no longer the strange, icy, blue colour they usually were; they were on fire. They shone a scarlet colour and Malfoy backed away a bit as she stood up. She walked slowly towards Malfoy, who was backing away into the Entrance Hall; his group of Slytherin's dispersed as she came closer to him. Harry and Hermione followed them into the Entrance Hall. Finally Malfoy came to a wall and he couldn't back away any farther. He would have tried to run away but she was to near to him. She stopped walking directly in front of him, leaving hardly any space between them at all. He continued to look into her eyes, she blinked once and they had returned to normal. Fear and panic began to fill Malfoy's eyes.

Serena raised her hand slowly to his face. He winced expecting her to hit him. Instead, she gently touched him, and he opened his eyes as she caressed his face. He began to relax a little, still not knowing what she would do. She ran her fingers through his hair, and let it rest on his chest. She could feel his heart beginning to beat rapidly with her every touch. She slowly drew her face closer to his, and she could feel his heart racing even quicker than before.

"I know your desire, and if you ever think you can make it with me Mr Malfoy, you'd better smarten up." She whispered in his ear. "Now I suggest you apologize to Hermione, or you will deeply regret insulting her in front of me."

"What could you possibly do to me Valmont? You don't have any power over me." Malfoy murmured to her.

"I know you fear becoming a ferret, now don't you? I could always tell everyone that your father sent for you. We all know that he will soon enough."

Draco's eyes grew wide with fear. How did she know?

"Honestly, your sixteen years old, how hard is it to say you're sorry?" Serena said with a malicious sneer on her face.

"I- I- I'm sorry Hermione." Draco stuttered.

Serena pulled away from him and patted his chest.

"That's a good little ferret. Have a good day Mr Malfoy. And do try to keep your eyes away from my ass would you?" Serena said as she Harry and Hermione returned to the great Hall.

Malfoy stood in the Entrance Hall still stunned by what had just happened. After a few moments he returned to the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. He tried his hardest to avoid the looks he was getting from the Gryffindors.

"Aw, poor Malfoy, life's a bitch." Serena said. "Like I told you anything he throws at me gets thrown back ten times worse…"

"Yeah clearly you can handle yourself…what did you say to him anyway?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I just know what he's thinking, that's all." Serena said.

After that Harry and Hermione were at a loss for words. Who would know what to say…Serena made Draco Malfoy apologize to Hermione Granger! It was probably the first time in his life that he had apologized for anything. And to a muggle-born none-the-less… If his father ever found out he would probably turn Malfoy into a toad or something.

Serena finished her breakfast and walked out of the Hall back to Gryffindor tower.

"Wow, I guess Malfoy's not gonna be talking to me around her again." Hermione said.

"Maybe we should go get our things for class Hermione." Harry said as he stood up to go to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione followed Harry she didn't speak much at all. Despite the attitude Hermione had been giving Serena…Serena still defended Hermione. Hermione didn't understand it at all. When Harry and Hermione entered the common room they saw Serena sitting at a table talking with Ron. They were playing Wizard Chess, and it appeared that Serena was winning. No one ever beat Ron at chess, but Serena was winning.

"Hey Harry! Serena said you're going to hold Quidditch try-outs. When's this going to happen?" Ron asked.

"I haven't decided yet Ron. But it'll be soon. We need a team, and a team needs practice, lots of practice. Six out of the seven players are going to be new right? So if we plan to beat Slytherin, we'll need tons of practice." Harry rambled.

"Well, Oliver, whenever you decide upon this, you should put a notice up on the board huh?" Ron said.

"Hey, I'm not Oliver…I don't want to win the Quidditch Cup that badly…but it would be nice…and I don't doubt my fellow Gryffindors…we'll do fine." Harry said.

"I think that if you want a head start you should aim to have try-outs next week." Serena said. "Malfoy's planning his try-outs for the week after."

"I'm not going to ask how you know that, but next week sounds great." Hermione said, not knowing that Serena had some psychic ability.

"I think I already have an idea as to who should be on the team. And just so you know, I don't really want to be the captain either." Harry said.

"But you have to be Harry. You're the only one from the original team left! I know you weren't allowed to play in the Quidditch League since our third year, but still you're the only remaining player from when we were in first year!" Ron said.

"Well we'll see what happens at try-outs ok Ron?" Harry shrugged.

"If Harry doesn't want to be the captain then he should be the one to appoint the captain right? It's Harry's decision isn't it?" Serena said. "But until then, I think we should head down to Defence Against the Dark Arts now."

"Thanks for, err, defending me earlier Serena…" Hermione said as they all walked to their first class of the day. "I wouldn't have expected you of all people to do that for me. And I'm sorry for acting the way I have lately. It's just that I'm so used to being the only girl that they hang out with. I guess I'm a bit jealous."

"It's alright Hermione. If I were you I would probably be a bit acting that way myself. Not to sound arrogant or anything though. But I mean I've never had the kind of attention you've had from these guys. I would have given anything for friends like them back home." Serena said. "I'm a lot like you Hermione. My studies came before everything; I shut the world out of my life. I had some friends, but none of them were like Harry or Ron."

"You make it sound like you've known them all your life." Hermione said raising and eyebrow.

"I spent most of last night talking to Harry. He told me a lot about you and Ron. He told me about your little adventures here, and all the times when you guys worked together to get each other out of trouble. You guys have a pretty strong friendship you know."

"Oh I see…I suppose I should have been friendlier toward you huh?" Hermione said feeling a bit embarrassed.

Serena laughed. "It's alright. Don't worry about it. I may not be a patient person, but when it comes to people, I know I need to give some time."

"So we can try to be friends now then?" Hermione said as she felt her face grow to be even redder.

"Of course we can."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Who do you suppose our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Ron asked as the four of them approached their first class of the day.

"Professor Anna Archer." Serena said. "Dumbledore told me, and she was one of my teachers back at Phoenix Gate, three years ago I think. She was trained as an Auror, she graduated from Phoenix Gate the same year I turned one. She's not very old at all, but she did help fight against Voldemort, so she knows what she's doing."

"Umm, okay…" Ron said.

They walked into their classroom to find a picture of a giant leopard stalking through an African village. A blank line fell beneath the picture, and five X's fell beneath the line.

"Now that's an odd painting, the picture isn't moving." Ron said.

"It's a muggle painting Ron. It was never bewitched to move." said Serena.

"Good morning everyone!" said a pleasant voice.

A woman walked into the room. She wore robes of deep blue and silver. Her hair was a copper colour, long and curly. Serena was right Anna Archer wasn't very old at all; she was in fact young and quite attractive.

"Now then, my name is Professor Anna Archer. I do believe it is time for class to begin. So can anyone tell what the creature is one the board, and can they tell me what the five X's indicate?" The young professor asked.

Naturally Hermione's hand shot straight up into the air, but not so naturally so did someone else's hand. Serna's hand went into the air almost the same time as Hermione's.

"Alright, Hermione is it? What do you say?" said professor Archer.

"Yes professor, the creature indicated in the painting is a Nundu. The five X's below it indicate how dangerous it is. Five X's is highly lethal, and one is virtually harmless." Hermione said beaming with pride that she was chosen instead of Serena.

"Very good, alright…oh! Serna Valmont! It's good to see you again my dear. Now then Serena, can you tell me, where the Nundu is found, and why it is considered to be so dangerous?" The professor asked her past student.

Serena cleared her throat.

"The Nundu is considered by many to be one of the most dangerous beasts in existence. It is a gigantic leopard, native to East Africa, whose breath carries disease and death. Whole villages have been wiped out by the Nundu." Serena said casually, though everyone looked at her as though she was some kind of dictionary.

"That's exactly right, good job girls, ten points each." Archer said.

Class went by quickly. They discussed all kinds of bizarre creatures. Professor Archer also informed them that she had received permission form the Ministry of Magic to use the Imperio curse one her students, to teach them how to shake it off. Harry didn't see much of a problem with this at all. They had done this, somewhat, last year when Mad Eye Moody was teaching them.

Class ended, Hermione and Serena each received thirty points for Gryffindor, by simply answering the questions. Hermione, despite her new friendship with Serena, was still very competitive. It seemed she was quite determined to become Head Girl. It was more than obvious that Hermione was up against Serena for the position. Hermione was not in any way going to make it an easy thing for Serena to get.

Professor Flitwick's class flew by since they simply reviewed the charms they had learned in the previous year and continued to study apparating and diapparating. He did it mostly for Serena's sake, so she would know exactly where they were and where they would be starting off this year. The class went well and Gryffindor earned a few more house points. Serena even got started on using her wand. The Bell sounded and class ended.

"Well, who ready for it?" Harry said. "I know I can't wait to see good old Snape again. I almost miss his insults and sarcasm so much I can hardly contain myself!"

Ron laughed, and they all walked down to the dungeons together. They walked for a moment in silence, until they heard a snicker behind them. Ron rolled his eyes as he heard a girl giggle after an all too familiar voice threw out a few extremely rude comments out into the air.

"Now I know you didn't just say any of those things to us, especially after what you and Serena discussed earlier, now did you Malfoy?" Harry said turning around.

"To you? Of course not Potter. I wouldn't dream of it." Malfoy said as he walked by them.

"Malfoy, what did I tell you about your eyes and my butt?" Serena said as Malfoy passed her.

Malfoy stopped walking for a second but then he kept going. Serena saw him blush at her comment, his ears turned a little pink. This time Serena had the last laugh.

Professor Snape burst into the room, the same way he always did on the first day with this class, and he proceeded to the front of the room. He whipped around; his black robed swishing with his every movement. He glared at all of the entire class, except Malfoy of course.

"This year," He paused, "will not be as simple as the past four. You will work twice as hard and twice as much, as it is I see you three times a week. If that is too much for you to handle, you will not survive my class next year at all. Today we will write down the ingredients, and methods to making two potions. One is a poison and the other is its antidote. You will brew them both the next time I see you. As it is you are now in your sixth year at Hogwarts, you will be taking classes on Saturdays, not that it affects this class at all, and I believe I will be seeing you next on Wednesday morning, and that is when these will be brewed. Now begin writing the notes." He demanded, and with a wave of his wand, a chalk began to scribble on the blackboard.

Serena muttered a few words and her quill began to scrawl across the parchment she had in front of herself. Her quill was writing everything she was reading. Neville's quill was doing the same, which got a strange look from Professor Snape. As it appeared Serena was a good teacher, since she taught Neville how to do that, and it stayed in his head.

There were a lot of ingredients in these potions. The methods needed to concoct these potions were very complex, class dragged on as the class continued to take notes. Everyone, except Serena and Neville, paused the shake off writer's cramp. They had an hour and a half to brew two potions on Wednesday, when they could have an hour and a half on Wednesday to make the first one, and an hour and a half on Friday to make the next one. Snape was really going to make them work hard this year.

Finally the bell went and class ended. Everyone hurried to pack his or her things and left.

"We'll see you upstairs for dinner, ok Serena?" Harry said, not wanting to be the left in the room with Snape.

"Yeah I won't take long." Serena said as she slowly packed up her things.

Everyone left, and it appeared that Serena wasn't the only one who was taking their time. Serena glanced out the corner of her eye to the other side of the room. Malfoy was packing his bag just as slowly as Serena was. It was no coincidence; he was doing it on purpose.

"Whatever you're plotting, Malfoy, don't." She said. "I will just get you back, and you know it. Why begin something you'll never finish? You could never win against me."

Malfoy threw his now packed bag over his shoulder and walked toward Serena. He walked right up to her; there was hardly any space between the two of them. It appeared he was trying to intimidate her the way she had to him. Unlike Malfoy Serena didn't cringe when he approached her, in fact she stood her ground.

"Is that so, Valmont?" Malfoy said. "We'll see."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six September went by slowly. Most of the classes consisted of note taking. There were very little hands on activities. Hagrid's class was the one with the most hands on things to do. They were constantly running away from certain creatures, no one knew what they really were. As for the three-headed snake, they finally fought until Art lost. They were always arguing about who ate the last rat. Knowledge ate the last rat yesterday, and War ate it the day before that, and Art never got his fair share of the rats. Art was always whining, so Knowledge and War finally bit his head off. If you think about it that was rather pointless, since the rats all went to the same stomach. 

October flew by a lot quicker than September. Charms class had many new charms that they were practicing, now that they had finished their study on apparating. Professor Archer kept to what she had told them on the first day, she had been using the Imperio curse on them all month. Harry was now able to shake it off in seconds, same with Serena and Malfoy (figures). Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, had them planting seeds and taking care of whatever grew form them. (They were all different kinds of seeds; they were to identify what they were after the plants had grown.) Snape had them brewing potions left right and centre, it seemed he was out to make Gryffindor look stupid, but with Serena and Hermione there it wasn't working. Even Neville was doing well. Professor McGonagall was teaching them about Animagi. They spent these classes outside, just in case someone actually changed into something big. They had discovered that Hermione could turn into a sparrow, Ron could turn into a Fox, Harry could turn into an Eagle, and Malfoy could turn into a silver hawk. They also discovered that Serena was a special Animagus, meaning she could turn into multiple creatures, excluding mystical creatures. Also they had gone to Hogsmeade a few times on Sundays.

Before they knew it, it was the night before Halloween. Everyone was finishing up his or her costumes for the next night's dance and festivities. Even Serena was adding to a costume. Everyone had a date for the dance as well, everyone except Serena. She had made it clear that she didn't want to go with anyone in particular. Harry wanted to go with her but she told him to take Ginny.

"I told you Harry, I'm going alone." Serena said to him as she fixed up a part of her costume in the common room. "Besides, you're going with Ginny now, remember?"

"Oh yeah...but what about the Yule Ball?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure about that one yet, that's like two months away, don't worry about it yet."

"She's serious Harry; she's not turning you down because she wants to go with someone else. She's seriously going alone." Hermione told Harry.

"Alright I'll believe you, this time." Harry said as he walked away from Hermione and Serena. "But why would she want to be alone tomorrow? It's her birthday." He wondered out loud as he approached Ron.

"Did you buy that thing you wanted to buy for her?" Ron asked making sure that Hermione and Serena couldn't hear him.

"Yes I did, I bought it when we went to Hogsmeade last week." Harry told him. "I sent Hedwig to get it; she brought it to me yesterday in the dormitory."

"You've got to show it to me before you give it to her." Ron said.

"Yeah I will, definitely." Harry said, "I just hope she likes it."

"Well the way you described it to me, I think I would like it if I was a girl."

Harry laughed as he turned and headed towards the boys dormitories with Ron.

The boys changed into their costumes the next night, before the dance. Ron's costume was fairly simple, as it was they couldn't really afford to spend too much money on the material for his costume. Fred and George were doing fairly well with their joke shop, but it was only getting big. Ron had been shopping in the Muggle world with Harry last summer, and he had gotten the idea for his costume there.

Harry what is that? He recalled asking Harry.

That? That's a muggle movie Ron. Peter Pan, why? Harry told him.

What's a movie?

Well, you know that funny box Uncle Vernon had in the corner of the room, when you cam to get me?

Yes…

That's a television. You watch movies on them, it has actors and actresses in it, but that's a cartoon so they only play the voices. Muggles draw pictures and animate them to move. You do know what an actor is don't you?

Yeah. So is that a kind of magic Muggles use?

Not exactly, they use machines to make their drawings move, no magic, remember muggles are non-magic folk?

Ron looked at the movie cover once more.

Peter Pan huh? Hey look he has red hair!

"Well, how do I look Harry?" Ron asked. "Do I look like Peter Pan?"

"Yes you do, exactly like him. Smashing tights Ron. I can't believe you're actually going to wear tights." Harry said as he fought off his laughter.

"Oh shut up Harry! It's Halloween!" Ron said as he looked at himself in the mirror that stood in the corner of the room.

Ron's costume was brilliant. He had everything, the green tights, the little pointy, green shoes, and the hat with the red feather in it, the torn green shirt, the brown belt and dagger, he even charmed his ears so they would be pointy. He looked exactly like the picture he had seen, and since he was a wizard he could even make himself fly if he wanted to.

"Hey, stop ogling at yourself in that mirror would ya! You mind helping me out with this clip thing?" Harry said.

Ron pried himself away from the mirror and helped Harry did up the clip to a cape he was wearing.

"Nice look Harry! You look great!" Ron said shoving Harry in front of the mirror.

Harry had gone with a medieval approach. He wasn't a big fan of tights, so he put his own little touch to it. He had decided to be a prince. He had found the perfect things to wear at Madame Malkin's robe shop in Diagon Alley, so he bought them especially for this dance. He had a fancy red shirt that Madame Malkin told him had actually come from a prince in medieval times. The shirt had gold embroidery on it; it looked like vines of some sort. He also wore a pair of fairly loose white pants that he bought there as well, and a pair of black boots that almost came up to his knees. He tucked his pants into the boots. Around his neck was the golden clasp of a royal blue cape, line with red satin. He also had a black belt; with a sheath attached for a sword he had asked Professor Dumbledore for. (The sword of Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat had dropped it on Harry's head in his second year.) Harry tried his best to tame his unmanageable hair as best he could, and placed a crown he bought in the muggle world upon his head. He took his glasses off, and Ron had placed a spell on his eyes so that he didn't need his glasses for the night.

"Wow, Harry, you look good. You really look like a medieval prince!" Said a girl's voice from the doorway.

"Hey Ginny. Are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Ginny?" Ron asked as he raised an eyebrow at his sister. "What are you supposed to be?"

Ginny wore a long white robe embroidered with green and gold vines. Harry noticed that her hair looked a lot longer than it's usual shoulder length. Half of her hair was up in mass of fiery red curls, and the rest of the curls went down to the middle of her back. Her hair had golden glitter in it and it sparkled with her very movement. A gold band went across her forehead, and was weaved into her hair at the back.

"I'm a druid. They're like gods or something in Ireland or whatever. I saw a picture of one. I thought it would be neat." She said. "Don't worry about my hair, Serena and Hermione put a spell on it to make it longer, and Serena styled it for me. It'll go back to normal tomorrow."

Harry walked up to her, and gave her kiss on the cheek.

"You look good to me." He whispered to her, and offered her his arm as a prince would. "Shall we?"

She took it and said thank you. They began their decent to the Great Hall.

They had reached the Entrance Hall to find everyone waiting outside of the Great Hall. The giant doors the hall were closed. There were a lot of first year students there as well; Harry wondered if they were allowed to dance. Usually first years aren't allowed to stay at the dances. After a few minutes, the Slytherin's had come up from their common room in the dungeons. Pansy came up dressed as a black cat. She had clearly used magic on her eyes, hair and face to make it look more like a cat. (Since she usually looked like a pug nose dog.) Following slowly behind her were, Crabbe, Goyle and, of course, Malfoy.

Malfoy glared at Harry, Harry assumed it was because his costume was so elaborate. When Malfoy saw Ron, a huge grin came across his face, he walked away laughing at Ron's tights.

"Smashing tights Weasley! Did you borrow those from your sister?" Pansy said as she passed by. "Draco, you look marvellous!" she said grabbing Malfoy's arm.

Malfoy Looked at her with a look of disgust on his face, and pulled his arm out of her grip.

Harry examined Malfoy's costume. It was just as elaborate as Harry's was, but that was to be expected of a Malfoy. They would never settle for anything but the best. He had the same idea Harry had. He too went for a medieval approach, but he wasn't a prince, or so it seemed, he didn't have a crown on his head. Harry assumed he was a knight without the armour. How was Malfoy going to dance with heavy armour on? He wore a black medieval shirt that was very similar to Harry's, with silver embroidered vines on it; he had a black cape lined with sliver satin, a black belt; with a sheath attached to it with a silver sword in it. He wore black leather pants tucked into boots like Harry's. Like everything Malfoy owned this was all very impressive, a little more impressive than Harry's, since it was probably all from the medieval era. Knowing Malfoy's father, he probably kept this stuff from his ancestors.

Finally the doors to the Hall opened. The Hall was decorated the same as it always was every year. Floating pumpkins replaced the floating candles. A cloud of live bats flew above them around the enchanted ceiling, which depicted the full moon outside. Black and orange table clothes covered the tables, and the golden plates were filled with sweets of every sort. It appeared that this year there were games to play after dinner. Bobbing for apples of course was one; pin the tail on the niffler was another.

As everyone sat at their tables Dumbledore stood up to address his students.

"As I'm sure you've all noticed, there are several game stations set up around the hall. These are for anyone who wishes to play, but try not to ruin your lovely costumes. The dance will commence one hour after all of the plates have cleared. All first, second, and third year students will be taken back to their houses by a prefect at the time of the dance. For now I will ask that all of you please sit and have a good time." And with that said the golden plates cleared their goodies, and were replaced by an extravagant feast.

Many first, second and third year students hurried to finish their meals. They did want to miss any part of the games. If they couldn't dance, then they weren't going to sulk all night. Everyone followed this example. They all ate quickly so they could play games. Harry looked down the Gryffindor table. He hadn't seen ant sign of Hermione or Serena all night. He was rather anxious to see their costumes; he had only seen parts of them when the girls were sewing them. But that's about it. In reality it was pointless for him to be looking for them, since they probably used magic to change their appearances. There was no way Harry would recognize them.

Finally everyone had finished eating and the plates all cleared. Everyone got up from their tables, most of the younger students went to the games, the older students found themselves wandering around out in the garden outside the front doors, Dumbledore had enchanted the yard just for tonight. Harry, Ron and Ginny found themselves outside the front doors, just below the stairs was a terrace that led into the garden. The ground was cobblestone, and there were little white benches set into the ground for them to sit on.

"I can't wait for the dance to start!" Ginny said, as she danced around on the spot. "You boys are going to dance more than one dance this year right?"

Ron shrugged.

"I plan to." Said Harry. "Of course I'm going to dance with my date, and with Hermione, and hopefully Serena will dance with me at least once."

"Wow you got 'em lined up Harry!" Ron said.

"Well let's go find Hermione and Serena then. I saw them at dinner, but I haven't seen them yet…it's almost been and hour since the plates cleared." Ginny said.

"Knowing hose two, they're probably the prefects who are taking the first years to the tower." Said Ron.

"I just want to see their costumes." Harry said.

"Oh they're very well put together. Those two put a lot of work into their costumes. I won't tell you what they are but they're both from movies." Ginny told him.

"Oh come on Gin, I know you're just dying to tell." Ron said.

"No way! You have to find out on your own! It's not my fault you're anxious to know!"

"Anxious to know what?"

Ron and Harry turned to see a girl with straightened, pearl white hair looking at them. She descended the staircase slowly. They could see this girl had purple paint on her left cheek, and her costume was two sky blue pieces. One piece was the part wrapped around her chest, and the other was a skirt that had a slit up the both sides. She had a gold anklet on her right leg, and her feet appeared to be bare, but no one in their right mind would go barefoot in a castle. They supposed she had made sandals or something invisible for the effect of the costume.

"Hermione?" Ron said, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"Nice hair! What are you supposed to be?" Harry asked.

"Well my parents bought this Disney movie called Atlantis, and I wanted to use that for Halloween. I'm Princess Kida from the movie." Hermione told him.

Harry thought for a moment and he remembered seeing bits of that movie as he walked in and out of the room when Dudley was watching it.

"Yeah I saw some of that. You look like her…wow that's so cool." He said.

"It's a little revealing, but its cool none-the-less. I really like your hair." Ron said.

"Thank you, but if you think this is revealing, wait until you see Serena! It took a good charm to keep parts of her costume on her body. She actually needed help with something, I was amazed." Hermione said.

"Yeah I would say, there isn't a lot that she can't do." Ron said.

"She said that we're a bit behind. She has learned all of this already at Phoenix Gate. She expects we'll be getting into new things soon." Hermione explained. "She's like me books and cleverness. She spends her spare time reading."

"Great another book worm!" Said Ron, as he ducked behind Harry to avoid a swing from Hermione. "It's no wonder you two are such good friends now. You finally have someone to go to the library with!"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron, who stuck his out in return.

"Now that is awfully mature of you two." Said the loathsome drawl of an all too familiar voice.

They all rolled their eyes and turned around to see Malfoy leaning against a tree.

"You people should be put back into first year," He said, "you still act like you're eleven years old. I thought you would all be past the sticking your tongue out phase and act more mature by now."

"You want to talk about maturity Monsieur Malfoy?"

Malfoy turned around to see Serena standing at the top of the staircase. He stared at her as she slowly walked down the stairs.

She wore dark eye make-up, which brought out her magnificent blue eyes. Her hair was like Ginny's only it wasn't curly, and she had a very intricately designed headpiece on. She had armbands on both of her upper arms, and manacles on her forearms. She also wore a skirt, made of black satin, and it too had high slits like Hermione's. She had a very elegant necklace on, and it attached itself to some kind of metal breast piece that rested on her chest. The strange thing was that this piece only covered her chest, there was nothing on her back at all. Now they understood what Hermione meant when she said it took quite the charm to keep certain things on Serena's body. She, in a way, looked Egyptian.

"Ok, what are you supposed to be?" Ron asked.

"Akasha, Queen of the Damned." Malfoy said, still admiring her costume. He was impressed that a Gryffindor could out do him.

"I see you know your muggle literature, I'm impressed." Serena said with a smirk.

"I see you charmed your teeth as well. I'm impressed." Malfoy said, Harry glared at him.

I know he's not trying to use his charm on her! Harry thought.

"Actually Hermione charmed my teeth Malfoy, even Akasha the mother of all vampires needs help from time to time. But I believe we were talking about maturity out here." She said her face becoming serious and cold. "You think that they should be sent back to first year because they were goofing around like friends do." She said as she stood in front of Malfoy. "But what I find immature is the fact that you, my dear black knight, continue to pester, and make fun of them for reasons such as their family name, or for not having any parents, or for being muggle-born! So what if she's muggle-born? She's smarter than you, her grades are better than yours and I don't see you getting all those house points! Harry may not have parents, but then again neither do I! Come on Malfoy make fun of me because I'm an orphan as well! And what the hell is wrong with being a Weasley? They may not be the richest people, but they are highly respectable. I would give anything to be a part of that family, simply for the fact that they are nothing like your family Draco Malfoy! They aren't ignorant, or rude or obnoxious! They are humble, kind, and in my opinion that's what makes them rich!"

As she said this Ron and Ginny beamed with pride. Malfoy didn't seem phased by Serena's lecture.

"I like your attitude Valmont. You could have been a great Slytherin." He said.

"Well thankfully I'm not." She hissed. "If I was I would probably be like you. A spoiled little brat who has no real friends, and who enjoys the attention of real people who will tell me to piss off because my 'friends' won't! I don't want to be like you Draco, I don't want to be widely hated, and I don't want to be a thorn in anyone's ass but yours!"

Draco took the hit. And it hit him hard by the look on his face. It seemed he had finally been told something he never wanted to come to grips with. His friends always agreed with him, and they always did as he told them to. They never said no, they never told him to shut up, it was always sure!

"Come on guys, Dumbledore has a few things to announce before the dance. Let's go inside." Serena said to her friends, and they all left Malfoy to stand-alone for a moment, until he too went inside, just after they had.

Serena, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry walked into the Great Hall, to see that all of the house tables had been transfigured into a whole bunch of smaller tables. These little, round tables were scattered around a circular dance floor, a small stage had replaced the teacher's table at the head of the room. Harry and Ron quickly ran to an empty table before some one else decided they wanted to sit. Ginny, Serena and Hermione followed them, and they all sat at the table together.

Dumbledore stood in the centre of the stage. He cleared hi throat, and began to talk to his students.

"I'm glad to see so many of out older students at this dance again this year. Before we allow our honoured guest to begin, I was just informed this afternoon that we would be receiving a new student tomorrow afternoon. She is coming here from a school in Ireland, and her name is Morigan McLeod. She is in her sixth year, so I will be asking Ms Aaron, Ms Neaves, Mr Malfoy, and Ms Valmont to come to my office tomorrow at two o'clock. That way we can sort her into her house the same way we did at the beginning of the year with Serenity. All right, now that I've said that, I would like to introduce our guests this evening. They are a popular group, and they specialize in muggle music, I hope that won't be a problem for anyone." He said looking at a few Slytherin students over his half moon spectacles. "I'm glad they were able to come, now would you please welcome our guests, Cloud."

Everyone began to clap and cheer. Harry clapped, but he only did it so he didn't look like a stupid git. He had no idea who this group was but he was glad they specialized in muggle music. At least he would know the songs, and he might actually be able to dance to them. He hardly ever danced at these dances because half the time the music sounded like wailing saws. How do you dance to the sound of someone playing a saw?

Cloud took to the stage. They had instruments that were in fact very muggle. They had guitars, keyboards, and drums. They were dressed like muggle rock stars as well. The band consisted of a base player, a guitar player, a drummer, a male lead singer, a female lead singer, and two female back up singers. Harry was impressed at how daring these people were. He looked around the room; he was trying to see what Malfoy thought of this group. He found Malfoy, but Malfoy was cheering just like everyone else. It seemed a little strange, Malfoy hates muggles with a passion, and yet here he is cheering on this band that specializes in muggle music.

The band played its first note of the night, and all the girls started to wail as the male singer began to sing the first song. It was indeed a muggle song. Harry was glad, but at the same time he was disappointed. This would mean he'd have no excuse for not dancing this year. Every year he said he didn't know the songs, and he couldn't get into it, all the songs sounded the same. This year he was stuck dancing.

Ginny looked at Harry. Harry looked back.

Great. He thought.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Ron watched and laughed. To his dismay, Hermione grabbed him and dragged him onto the dance floor as well; after all, Hermione was Ron's date this evening.

Serena watched as her friends danced to Cloud's music. She remained at the table alone for a few songs, until Harry returned, his cheeks a little rosy, with a goblet of fruit punch for Serena, and one for himself.

"Quite the energetic one that Ginny, huh Harry?" Serena said watching Harry gulp down his drink.

"No need to tell me Serena, I was the one dancing with her." He said still breathing heavily.

Serena gazed out at the dance floor. She caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione dancing to a much slower song than the last few, Ginny had now moved on to Neville as a partner. Pansy was hanging all over Malfoy; Serena assumed she had forced him to dance with her, since he wasn't even touching her. Serena had to smile at that. Her gaze then drifted to the band. Cloud…where has she heard that before? She examined each band member, finally her eyes stayed on the female lead vocalist. She did know where she heard of them! It was an old band she was a part of back home. The female lead vocalist was her old best friend, Kari.

Kari was no taller or thinner than Serena. She was a very pretty young lady. Her hair fell a few inches below her shoulders, and it sparkled like frost. If Serena recalled correctly Kari's hair was naturally that way. No one knew why, perhaps it was because she had some Veela in her, but that was only an assumption. As it appeared it was now Kari's turn to sing. Kari was a big fan of muggle pop music, so naturally she had chosen to sing a popular song that was recently released in the muggle world. It was an up beat song, and everyone began to dance. Everyone except Harry and Serena.

"Serena…" Harry said.

"Yeah Harry?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"I would love to Harry." She said with a smile.

Harry offered her his hand, which she had accepted, and they headed for the insanity that was the dance floor.

Hours passed, and the dance got more intense. Some students had been dancing since the first song, and never stopped. Others were tired, but they enjoyed the music, so they sat and listened. Harry and his friends had all sat down for one of the slow dances. Poor Ron was ready to fall down dead. Hermione had him dancing almost all night; his face was as red as his hair. Being a muggle born girl, she knew all of the songs Cloud had played, and she was having a hell of a time.

"Serena?" Harry said quietly.

"What is it Harry?"

"Would you join me for a walk out in the terrace?" He asked timidly.

This was the time he was going to give Serena her birthday present.

"Yeah sure Harry." She said wondering why he was so scared.

Harry and Serena stood up to go outside. Hermione was going to follow them, she could use some fresh air, but Ron quickly grabbed her arm and shook his head; indicating that it wasn't a good idea. Hermione sat back down, and Ron went to get her a drink.

Serena and Harry hadn't even made it to the doors when they heard some one call out to Serena.

"Serena! Serena Valmont?"

They turned around to see Kari shouting at her.

"Hey don't be a stranger girl! Get your ass up here and sing a song with me for old time's sake!"

Serena's eyes went wide, and she could feel herself blush. She hated being singled out like that, that's why she quit the group.

"Go ahead. We can go out later." Harry said nudging her forward.

Serena swallowed hard as she walked through the pathway everyone made for her. She climbed onto the stage, and Kari gave her a hug.

"This girl was my best friend in the whole world, before she moved here. I'm very disappointed that you never wrote to me. What are you doing in school? You know you don't really need to be here," Kari said. "Damn girl, you look good. You know what we gotta sing right?"

Serena raised an eyebrow.

"No way Kari! No way!" She said backing away to get off the stage.

"Serena! Come on! It's your stage! Don't let all your classmates down!"

Everyone started to cheer for Serena, trying to encourage her to sing. The Slytherin's on the other hand were either booing her or laughing at her. Serena saw Malfoy snickering at the back of the room. Serena looked at him for a moment, and that's when she did it. She used her magic and bright red flames enveloped her. When the flames disappeared, Serena stood there in a totally different outfit. She wore a shirt that looked like a piece of cloth, that resembled flames, wrapped around her breasts and it tied up at the back leaving long bits of it flowing behind her, she wore a pair of leather pants, which had holes going up the sides of her legs, and platform shoes that made her another 4 inches taller. Kari nodded to the band and they began to play a muggle song, Overprotected that was originally performed by a muggle singer Britney Spears. Kari did say for old time's sake after all.

Everyone hollered and cheered for her as she sang. She sounded so professional. They all danced, and she looked at Malfoy who was no longer snickering, but scowling at her. After she finished that song the band went into another Britney Spears song, Slave 4 U. Kari started to sing it as Serena walked off stage. This was an old routine they did when Serena was still part of the band. Serena walked around the boys that were on the dance floor; she teased a few of them and moved on. It was clear where she was headed. Kari finished her verse of the song, and then it was Serena's turn. By this time she was standing in front of Malfoy. She looked him in the eyes as she sang. She moved closer to him, turned around and leaned her back against him. She could feel his heart beginning to race as she began to move her hips to the music. She wrapped her left arm around his neck, and she slid down his body as all the boys cheered and whistled. When she got back up she turned and looked him in the eyes again, his cheeks had gone red. She put her face up to his as though she was going to kiss him, but instead she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Down boy, don't get so excited," then she pushed away from him, and walked back to the stage. Harry stood at the door of the hall while this happened. He hadn't realized that his mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe it, Serena never ever struck him as the type of person who could be so…outgoing, and he never ever thought she could be such a tease. He was a little disappointed that she hadn't come his way but he would never let anyone know that.

After the song had ended, Serena used magic to change back to her costume and she walked, holding her head high, back to Harry, whose mouth was still wide open. She pushed his mouth closed with her finger, and dragged him outside. The sooner she got out of there the better; she didn't want everyone staring at her anymore.

"I can't believe you did that!" Harry said as he and Serena walked out into the terrace.

"Honestly, neither can I." Said Serena, "I don't know what possessed me to do it, but it was fun. Like being part of the band again. I kind of miss that, but at the same time I don't."

"I'll bet." Harry said sarcastically, as he played with his foot.

"Oh come on Harry! It was for Kari, for old time's sake. We used to do that all the time. Besides I don't need to give Malfoy a reason to make fun of me. That's the last thing I need. Look at it this way, now you have something to use to make fun of him." She said with a smirk. "If ever there's a next time, I'll keep you in mind ok?"

"Don't go there! But I mean, Malfoy…Draco Malfoy."

"So?"

"He's like the scum of the earth. The guy doesn't have a heart."

"He has one somewhere, and if he doesn't then at least he has a…"

"Don't even say it!"

Serena stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"Careful now, if Malfoy sees that he might tell you to go back to first year too." He said to her, "He wait a second, your tongue's pierced too?"

"Yeah, you just noticed?"

"Well obviously. I guess you don't stick your tongue out that often do you?"

"Ok, off the topic of my tongue…" Serena said feeling a little awkward, "how did your Quidditch try outs go? I'm sorry I couldn't be there for them, I was studying, like you should have been, for potions."

"I wish you would have been there, we're still in need of a chaser or a seeker. I really want to chase this year, I've been practicing as a chaser, and I rather enjoy it. But so far it doesn't look good for our team. We're short a player, and the only people who want to try out can't because they're first years."

"So then, aside from Ron, who's on the team?"

"Well, Ginny, and Seamus are chasers, Collin and Denis are the beaters, and Ron's the keeper."

"Well I'll come to the next practice and help in any way that I can ok? I'm not that good on a broomstick but I'll try."

"That would be great. Maybe you'll be the new chaser, we really need that player if we want to play and win again this year."

"Now then, quidditch and all small talk aside, what did you really want tot talk about, Harry?"

"I never said I wanted to talk, I said I wanted to go for a walk."

"Well then we'd better start walking." Serena said standing up from the bench she was sitting on.

Harry and Serena walked into the magic garden Dumbledore created. It was very beautiful in there. The trees all had a kind of golden glow to them, and little fairies flew around. Some fairies dropped a wreath of flowers on Serena's head as she walked by them. She heard them giggle as they flew away.

"Well we're walking, now what did you want to talk to me about."

"Why do you think I want to talk to you? Maybe I just want to walk."

"You're lying, I know you are."

"Well I haven't gotten a chance to say happy birthday yet."

"Aw, that's sweet, Harry. Thanks."

"Here, I bought this for you in Hogsmeade last week." He said shoving a small velvet bag, tied with a silver ribbon, in front of Serena.

"What's this all about?"

"It's your birthday present; I told you I wouldn't forget remember?"

"I can't take this, Harry. The only birthday presents I have ever gotten in my entire life came from my aunt and Dumbledore."

"Well now you can look forward to getting one from me as well. Besides, I'm not going to take it back, or give it to someone else. I bought it for you."

Serena took the small bag from Harry. She untied the silver bow, and put two fingers inside the bag. When she took her fingers out, she brought a delicate, silver box-link chain out of it.

"Oh Harry it's beautiful!" She said; her eyes were sparkling with delight.

Harry took the chain and put in around her neck. It didn't dangle too much; it fit at the base of her neck just right.

"It looks good on you; it brings out the sparkle in your eyes." Harry said.

Serena threw herself at him and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the lips. Harry graciously accepted her thank you.

"Well I'm going to go back now; you know to make sure Ron doesn't get himself killed. I know he's going to make fun of Malfoy, I just know it." Harry said, feeling his cheeks turn pink.

"I think I'm going to stay out here for a while. I'm enjoying this little garden; I want to enjoy it more before it's gone." Serena said, "And I'm a bit scared to go back in just now."

"I understand. Well I'll see you in a bit then I guess." He said as he turned to go back to the school.

Serena turned her back to the school, and looked up at the night sky. Stars speckled the sky, and the moon was full. Serena loved nights like this. A gentle breeze blew past her making her shiver.

"Here." A voice said from behind her, as a cape found itself around her shoulders.

She looked at the cape, expecting it to be Harry's, but upon further examination, it wasn't the beautiful blue cape Harry wore. She spun around and dropped the cape on the ground.

"Well that was rather rude." Malfoy said as he picked his cape up off the ground. "Give a girl your cape to keep her warm and what does she do? She throws it in the dirt."

"Well next time try saying hey or something!" Serena snapped.

"Whoa girl! Easy, just take the damn thing would you? It'll keep you warm." He said holding the cape out to Serena again.

"No thanks, Malfoy, I think I'd rather freeze."

Malfoy walked around her, waiting for her to comment about his eyes wandering again, but she didn't say anything. He draped the cape around her again.

"Don't be foolish, you'll catch cold." He said.

"Nothing Madame Pomfrey can't fix."

"You wouldn't abuse magic like that." He said walking back around to face her.

His silver blonde hair glistened in the moonlight, and his blue-grey eyes glittered like the stars. Serena found herself getting lost in his eyes as he stared down at her. She had to admit, Draco Malfoy was a very handsome young man. She quickly looked away from his eyes before he got any ideas.

"I heard Potter say it was your birthday."

"How did you hear that?"

"I was behind the trees over there." He said pointing to a patch of trees behind Serena. "The path on the other side is very close, I could hear everything. I came around when he was giving you that chain."

"Oh, you are so sneaky." She said, and rolling her eyes. "Why are you out here any way Malfoy?"

"I needed to um…"

"Get some air, cool down and relax?" She said raising her pierced eyebrow.

Malfoy turned an adorable shade of pink.

"Shut up already! I am a human guy you know!" He said his cheeks turning even darker pink. "Besides you shivered and I thought you could use this to warm up a little."

"So you do have a heart after all." Serena said.

"Yeah it's in there somewhere."

They both giggled. Malfoy was much more handsome when he had an actual smile on his face, instead of one of those sneers he usually wore.

"Well since it's your birthday, I'll give you the pleasure of dancing with me tonight." Malfoy said.

"Oh really? Can I?" Serena said with exaggerated enthusiasm.

"Just don't get any ideas from it Valmont. I still dislike you."

"Sure you do Malfoy. Sure you do."

"Well then Serena, shall we? I believe it is the last dance soon."

"Then I will dance with you Mal…Draco." She said. "That's the first time you've ever called me by my first name."

"Don't get used to it."

"Oh quite the charmer aren't you?" She said sarcastically.

"Do me a favour; don't tell anyone that I was being nice, ok?"

"Oh why not? Makes you look like a good guy?"

"No we can't have you Gryffindors thinking I'm a push over, because I'm not. I'm not going to take it easy on them at all this year, especially the quidditch team."

"I see well good luck against them. They seem pretty tough."

"Good, I knew Potter wouldn't disappoint me."

Together they returned to the Great Hall. Serena followed behind him a little. She was rather enjoying the view.

Hmm, Malfoy has a pretty nice ass. She thought to herself as he led her out onto the dance floor.

She could feel the eyes of everyone on them as she and Malfoy got onto the dance floor. For some strange reason Serena didn't mind it this time. She didn't care at the time that Harry and Ron were looking at her with their mouths wide open, when Malfoy put one hand on her waist and took her hand with the other. She didn't care that Pansy Parkinson was cursing at her when she put Malfoy's other hand around her waist with the other one, and she didn't care that Ginny and Hermione scowled at him when she put both of her hands around his neck.

"Where I come from, we dance like this." She told him.

As they danced to the last dance of the night together, Serena found herself once again getting lost in Malfoy's beautiful blue-grey eyes. She grew more comfortable with him with each passing second. She knew there was goodness in this young man; it was just a matter of time until he showed it. Then again there was his other option, but she didn't want to think of that.

By the time the song had ended, Serena had her head on Malfoy's shoulder. She didn't know if it was because she was tired or if she was starting to like him. Either way she didn't care. The only thing she was worrying about now that the dance was over, and now that she was out of Malfoy's arms, was facing Harry in the morning.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

"Serena?" said a friendly voice the next morning.

Serena rolled over and peered through the curtains of her four-poster. Hermione stood outside the curtains looking in on her.

"What is it Hermione? It's Sunday." She groaned as she sat up.

"Yes, it is…"

"Well then what's the matter?"

"I was just wondering if you were awake that's all…"

"Hermione, you know better than to beat around the bush with me. If there's something you want to say or ask then just do so." Serena now parted the curtains, so she could see Hermione.

"I don't want to lecture you, and nor do I want to be nosey, but what was up with you and Malfoy last night?"

"Nothing…why?"

"You had your head on his shoulder while you were dancing."

"I was getting tired. There is absolutely nothing between Malfoy and myself. I mean we're not even friends!"

"Then why were you dancing with him in the first place?"

"He asked me to. He had over heard Harry say happy birthday when he was giving me this chain. So he asked me to dance that is all. It was just for my birthday."

"Well that's not a big deal then is it? But just so you know you still have his cape." Hermione said going over to Serena's nightstand and picking up Malfoy's cape.

"Oh shit…I totally forgot I was wearing that." Serena said, a look of worry crossed her face. "Umm, how's Harry?"

"I'm not to sure, I haven't seen him yet. But you should get dressed. Don't forget you have to go to Dumbledore's office today."

"Yeah, thanks."

Halloween fell on a Saturday this year, and since it was a Sunday, that meant there were no classes, so Serena put on her scarlet and gold Phoenix Gate robes. She was rather proud of these robes, and she missed her home very much. Whenever she had a chance, she would wear these robes.

"Harry has quidditch practice today doesn't he?" Serena asked Hermione, who was revising their Charms textbook.

"Yes, at three o'clock." Hermione told her. "Why?"

"I promised him I would come and help out if I could," Serena told her as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "but I'm not sure he'd want me to come anymore."

"Trust me Serena, he would love to have you out there. If he's upset about the dance last night, he'll get over it, don't worry."

"Yeah, I'll worry about it later. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No I've only been up for a few minutes myself."

Hermione put her bookmark in her book, and the two girls went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There weren't very many students in the Great Hall that morning. I was around nine o'clock and it was the morning after a dance after all. It was more than likely that everyone was still asleep.

Serena made herself a bowl of fruit and poured herself a glass of milk, Hermione ate a bit of toast with marmalade on it. Hermione read her book as Serena poked at her fruit. She directed her attention to a nearby window. She could see the Quidditch Pitch from here. She noticed seven little green specks flying around the pitch. The Slytherin team was up and practicing rather early. Malfoy must want to beat Harry very badly this year.

The day seemed to drag on. Serena and Hermione spent most of their time in the library revising potions and charms. They skipped lunch to go down to the greenhouses to check on their seedlings. It appeared that Hermione and Serena had received the same seeds.

It was nearly two o'clock and the two of them hadn't seen any sign of Harry or Ron all day. Serena was beginning to worry that Harry was avoiding her. She was getting so worried that she hadn't noticed where she and Hermione were headed until she came face to face with a stone gargoyle.

"Well I'll see you back in the common room." Hermione said as she turned around. "I expect they'll all be here soon, and don't forget about Harry's practice. I think he's expecting you to be there."

"Ok…"Serena said blankly as Hermione walked away.

It wasn't long until Danielle Aaron and Samantha Neaves came. Soon after that professor McGonagall came with Dumbledore, and a girl in emerald green robes, whose face was covered by her hood. Malfoy was late, as expected. Danielle began to giggle when Samantha whispered something to her and pointed at Malfoy, as he sauntered down the hallway toward them.

Malfoy had clearly just gotten out of his quidditch practice. His hair wasn't combed back neatly as it usually was, it was all over the place. He was covered in sweat, and he was still wearing his green quidditch robes. He held his new broomstick in his had, a Firebolt 2000. Serena could see that he was wearing a white muscle shirt (a tank top), which clung to his sweaty chest. You would never know that under his school robes Malfoy was very well defined.

"It's about time Mr Malfoy. I trust that your practice went well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, of course professor." Malfoy said. "My apologies for being late."

Kiss ass. Serena thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, _pumpkin juice_," Dumbledore said and the gargoyle moved out of their way. "Follow me."

Serena and Malfoy followed everyone up the long staircase to the Headmaster's office. Malfoy suddenly stopped and turned around to face Serena.

"What are you doing? Get going Malfoy." Serena said trying to get passed him.

"Let's make a bet."

"You have got to be kidding right?"

"No I'm serious. Let's make a bet as to which house she's going to be sorted into. How do ten galleons sound?" Malfoy said. "My guess is that she's going to be in Ravenclaw."

"How does fifty sound to you?" Serena said.

"Fifty?"

"Yeah, ten is nothing, I'll bet you fifty that she's a Slytherin."

Malfoy looked at her for a moment contemplating whether or not to make the bet final. He stuck out his hand and Serena shook it. They then continued on their way up the stairs.

Once they arrived at Dumbledore's office, Morigan was sitting in the same chair Serena had been sitting in when she was sorted. Professor McGonagall was holding the Sorting Hat in her hand.

"Miss McLeod, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your hood my dear." Professor Dumbledore asked politely.

Morigan pulled her hood down slowly. She had long, curly, copper coloured hair. Her eyes were bright green, just like Harry's, and her skin was a soft creamy colour.

"Alright then." McGonagall said as she put the Sorting Hat on Morigan's head.

Seconds later after, the hat had made it's decision. "SLYTHERIN!"

Serena looked a Malfoy with an "I told you so" grin on her face. Malfoy turned away and faced Dumbledore.

"Alright then. You will go with Mr Malfoy. It's nearly three o'clock, there's plenty of time for you to show her around the school before dinner." Dumbledore said to Malfoy and Morigan.

"Yes professor." Malfoy said.

"Here's her time schedule, now have a good afternoon." Dumbledore said as the five students left his office.

Serena hurried back down to the Entrance Hall, and out the doors. She ran the whole way to the Quidditch Pitch. It was an unusually warm day outside, especially considering the fact that it was November first. She saw Harry and his team sitting in a circle in the middle of the pitch.

"Oy! Serena, we've been waiting for you!" Ron shouted to her, as he waved.

Serena's heart gave a leap; she was relieved to hear that. When she saw Harry's face, her heart sank again. Harry didn't look it, but he was glad that she came. Serena joined the circle and Harry began to explain what they were going to be doing during this practice.

"Well, well, well Potter. This is your amazing team is it?" said a drawling voice from behind them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"I've come to pay Valmont fifty galleons, Potter. We made a bet earlier and she won." Malfoy said throwing a pouch full of coins at them.

"Well you paid her, now get lost." Ron said.

"You're not on the team are you Valmont? I didn't think you knew how to fly." Malfoy sneered.

"I…I just learned…"Serena mumbled.

"I'll bet she can fly just fine." Harry said as he stood up. "Come on Serena, show him."

"But Harry, I…"

"Ha! I think she's scared Potter. You shouldn't force her to do it you know. It doesn't surprise me that she's afraid. That's why quidditch shouldn't be a girls sport."

"Back to normal I see Malfoy?" Serena said, quietly looking down at the grass.

"I told you not to get used to it," He said under his breath.

"Serena will race you." Ron said.

"I'll what?"

"I think not! She wouldn't stand a chance, and you know it Weasley. She doesn't even have a broomstick."

"Oh don't look so smug and confident Malfoy." Harry said. "Since you seem to be in a betting mood today, I will bet you a hundred galleons that she will race you and win."

"I'll bet you three hundred." Ron said.

"Weasley you don't even have three hundred galleons."

"After she beats you I will." Ron said.

"You realize that when she loses I am going to own you Weasley?" Malfoy said. "You would make a great slave. What do you say Valmont? Are you in or are you out?"

"Accio!" Serena said holding her hand up in the air.

Seconds later a racing broom came to Serena. The smooth handle gently placed itself into the palm of her hand. Everyone looked at the broom in awe. It was the newest broomstick, and it was said to be the best. It was perfect from the smooth, gold painted handle, all the way down to each perfectly placed and straight twigs at the end, and they two were painted gold. The handle was in a way shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"I will bet you my Lightning Storm that I'm going to kick your spoiled little rich boy ass." She said as she mounted her broomstick and shot off up into the air.

She circled Malfoy a few times and landed.

"Alright then. If by some miracle that I should lose, what do I have to give you?" Malfoy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Five Nimbus two thousand and ones." Serena said simply.

"Are you mad!" Malfoy said, his blue-grey eyes as big as saucers. "Four hundred galleons, and five nimbus two thousand and ones!"

"Trust me, if you should win, my Lightning Storm cost me more than all of that."

"Accio." Malfoy said with a sneer, and his Firebolt two thousand came flying into his hand.

They both mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and held it up in the air.

"Directus indicatus." He said.

A bright golden line flew out of the tip of Harry's wand. He traced a pattern into the air that swivelled and dipped down really low, and even did loop-the-loops.

"You will follow the line exactly. The first person to not follow the pattern will be determined the loser. You must follow it all the way around and the end is here where you started, is that understood?" Serena and Malfoy nodded. "Also, no funny stuff either of you! This is only a race save the ruff stuff for the games."

"Takes all the fun out of it doesn't he?" Malfoy said with a grin.

"On my whistle then," Ron said holding a whistle up to his mouth. "Three, two, one…" And the whistle blew.

"See you back at the finish, Valmont!" Malfoy said as he sped off.

The two sped around the pitch like bullets. They followed Harry's gold line precisely. They swerved and dove with ease, and the loop-the-loop was a breeze. The only problem was that neither one of them was winning.

Malfoy gave a burst of speed and took the lead as they neared the end. Serena smirked as she too gave a burst of speed. She sped past Malfoy and stuck her tongue out at him as she did so. She zipped past the finish line and landed with ease. Malfoy was so stunned at his loss, that he and his broom made a perfect nosedive straight into the ground with a soft thud.

"Betcha didn't know an amateur could fly like that huh Malfoy?" Ginny said as Malfoy sat in the grass.

"Now I believe the deal was if she won you owe us five new brooms?" Harry said.

"And four hundred gold galleons," Ron added quickly.

"Forget that, we can spare him some embarrassment with his father. Imagine his father's expression when he tells him why he needs five new brooms." Ginny said. "Besides Ron, we don't need the money, Fred and George are doing great with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"On top of that, we have a Firebolt and a Lightning Storm. Malfoy's team has all Firebolts, well except for his Firebolt two thousand. At least we stand a good chance now right? A better chance than we did on those clean sweep sevens anyway."

Serena held her broom out to Harry, assuming he wanted to use it for himself when he plays. But Harry wrapped his right arm around Serena's shoulders and faced Malfoy.

"Meet our new Seeker Malfoy." Harry said with a huge grin. "We begin her training immediately."

"Ha! That was beginners luck, she won't stand a chance in a real game." Malfoy said.

"When we meet at the match, we'll see if she can out seek you or not." Harry said.

"Until then get lost!" Ron said.

"Yeah the new girl's waiting for you, _and_ we don't watch you practice." Ginny piped in.

"Fine, until we play. Good luck, Valmont, you're going to need it." He said as he and Morigan walked away from the pitch.

"Don't I know it…" Serena mumbled to herself.

"Now then, you all know what to do, Ron and Seamus, you two will be practicing without me today." Harry said.

Everyone mounted their brooms and shot up into the air.

"Harry I don't think this is a good idea…" Serena said.

"Yes well, you've proven that you don't always think Serena." Harry hissed at her.

"Alright, you know what? Scratch this! I am _not_ going to train with you!" Serena shouted at Harry. "Oh wait is that a good idea, Potter? I can't seem to think properly anymore. Why don't you help me out captain!"

Harry rolled his eyes. **"That's not what I meant…"**

"Well then what did you mean Harry?" She said glaring at Harry, a hint of red glowing in her eyes. "I'm not allowed to dance with Malfoy at a school dance? I'm only allowed to dance with you and Ron?"

"No you can dance with anyone, just not Malfoy!" Harry said getting frustrated.

"Right, well then perhaps this 'training session' can wait Harry Potter. I don't even want to look at you right now." Serena said as she stormed back to the castle. "I'll train on my own later!"

"Serena? Why aren't you sitting with Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked at dinner.

"I am not talking to Harry at this point in time." She said stabbing a knife into a pork chop.

"The 'Malfoy thing' huh?" Hermione said sitting down beside Serena.

"You know he acts as though I'm his girlfriend. I'm not allowed to talk to another guy, especially Malfoy, not that there's anything there anyway. It just infuriates me!"

"He's a boy, Ron was like that in our fourth year. It'll blow over; just give it a little time."

"I know, and I'll get over it when he apologizes."

"He will. I don't think he'll be able to go on if you're angry with him for the rest of the year."

Serena and Hermione ate quickly; Serena had asked Hermione to help her with her self-training. They had gone up to Gryffindor Tower to get Serena's broomstick. Hermione watched Serena as they walked down to the Quidditch Pitch. By the look on her face, there was something troubling her.

"What is it Serena?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just thinking about how similar I am to Harry that's all." Serena replied.

"How so?"

"Well the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, just like Harry, but it changed its mind at the last second, and I'm a parseltongue like him too. He has an explanation for it, I don't."

"Well you are in Gryffindor for a reason, otherwise you would be in Slytherin."

"True enough, but sometimes I think maybe it made a mistake."

"The Sorting Hat never makes mistakes Serena."

"I know…but I just…I dunno…I wonder sometimes that's all. Gryffindor or Slytherin, either way I still wouldn't put up with Malfoy's bullshit. That's just the way I am. The way he talks to muggle borns it's just plain ignorant. Pure bloods aren't perfect, believe me I know."

Hermione smiled and threw an enchanted golf ball into the air. She charmed it to glow faintly since it was dark outside now. Serena mounted her broomstick, and took to the air. Hermione watched her for a while. She progressively got better every time she caught the golf ball and let it go she would wait a minute before going after it again. After an hour or so, Serena was catching the ball in a matter of moments. They had decided to call it a night and headed back for the castle.

"I don't know about you, but I need a shower. I'll be in the prefect's bathroom if you need me." Serena said.

"Alright, I'm going to go study for my Arithmancy exam."

The girls went down separate corridors.

Serena undressed and stepped into the pool-sized bath. She turned one of the taps, blue and pink bubbles streamed out of it. The room was filled with the gentle smell of morning dew and roses. She leaned back against the ledge and closed her eyes. Images of her childhood flashed through her mind. The first time she rode a muggle bicycle, the first spell she had ever cast. Then images of recent things flashed through her mind, and then something she had never seen before, Morigan's face, and Malfoy. A dagger came clearly into her mind. It was a beautiful thing, it resembled a silver snake. Someone's hand was clasped around the handle of the dagger. Then the dagger came down hard, and tore through skin. She saw blood, lots of blood.

Serena's eyes shot open and she sat up. She began to think about this new vision of hers. She had never seen a dagger like that before, and what did it have to do with Morigan and Malfoy?

She stood and got out of the bath. She walked over to a small closet and took out a black Hogwarts bathrobe. She stood in front of a mirror without actually looking inside it. She began to think about the day's events trying to ignore the vision. It wasn't like her to get so angry like that. She was furious with Harry and she still was. Who did he think he was, treating her like a possession that he didn't want to share with the other children. The more she thought about it the angrier she became. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Ow!" as a burning sensation suddenly appeared in her right thigh.

She lifted the bathrobe so she could see the area where it was burning. She looked at it for a moment, there was nothing there, although it was burning terribly. She ran her fingers over it, and it felt hot. Her eyes grew wide as a thin 'S' shaped line appeared before her eyes.

"What's going on?" She whispered to herself.

The pain in her thigh subsided and she left the bathroom. Now she had this strange burning mark to think about, on top of how angry she was with Harry, and the vision she had in the bath. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

"Hey, watch it!" said a boy as she ran into him, and she lost her balance. Luckily he aught her before she could hit the ground.

"S-sorry." She said looking at who saved her from yet more pain.

She found herself looking into the moonlit eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"You alright, Valmont? You look like hell." He said looking into her eyes.

What happened next, neither one of them could explain. She wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck and began to kiss him. This surprised him a little, and it took him a moment to realise what she was doing. But after a moment he wrapped his arms around her, and they passionately kissed each other.

Minutes passed and they finally broke apart, both of them breathless. Malfoy looked down at Serena, and she looked into his eyes. His eyes were so mesmerizing and beautiful. Perhaps it was the bubble bath, but the way the moonlight was touching him, Serena found him to be unbelievably attractive. She had noticed that he had no shirt on, and that he was wearing pyjama pants, his hair was tousled, even before she decided to have a go with him.

"Not that I mind, but why did we just do that? And where are your clothes?" He asked once he caught his breath.

"My clothes were dirty, I just took a bath. Where's your shirt? Not that I mind looking…" she said with a shrug.

"I went to bed after dinner, I just got up to go to the loo and I was on my way back when I ran into you. You still didn't tell me why…"

"Some questions are better left unanswered Malfoy." She said.

Malfoy raised and eyebrow, but he didn't question her. She smiled a soft smile as she looked out the window. They stood in silence for a while, and Serena thought about how angry she was at Harry. The thought of how nice it was to kiss Malfoy without caring what anyone thought made her feel at ease. The burning in her leg returned but she ignored it.

She hugged Malfoy and thanked him for not letting her fall. He hugged her back. He looked over her shoulder and saw something glisten in the moonlight. She pulled away from Malfoy as Harry came out of the shadows. It was clear to both of them that Harry was pissed off.

"Don't even think about it Potter!" Draco said as he pushed Serena aside.

"I don't want to hear it Malfoy, I don't want to know what kind of spell you used on her, and I don't care either!" Harry said as he hit Draco in the ribs.

The two boys began to fight fiercely in the hallway as Serena watched. She wasn't scared for either of them and she didn't really want to stop them either. In fact she was trying hard not to giggle. She was enjoying every bit of this, except for the fact that her leg was burning more now than it did before however she continued to ignore it.

"Alright! Alright! Stop it both of you!" Someone shouted from the shadows.

Serena stopped giggling and glared in the direction of the voice. She was enjoying the fighting, how dare they stop it.

Hermione came into the light.

"I don't want to know what's going on here, and nor do I care to know, but may I suggest that we all return to our common rooms and talk about it tomorrow?" She said stepping between the two boys.

Harry and Draco glared at each other as Hermione began to heal Harry's cuts and bruises.

"Now I'm not going to tell anyone about your little brawl tonight, and I don't want anyone to know about it either. For the sake of both houses I think that would be best."

Serena smirked and began to heal Draco's cuts as well. She looked up at him as she healed him, and smiled. He raised an eyebrow, what he would give to know what she was thinking.

"Let's go Serena, I think you should go get some clothes on." Hermione said as she and Harry turned to go back to Gryffindor Tower.

Serena smiled.

"That was fun wasn't it? Perhaps another time Draco." She said as she too returned to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
